Naruto's Umbrella, Sasuke's Cindrella
by AngelofHorror
Summary: Naruto works at a bar as the entertainer at his sister's bar... What happens when a duckbutt Uchiha comes to the bar? Will it be love at first sight? SasuNaru Lemon later on!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay! Another SasuNaru story!! But...

Sasuke: But what?

Me: It's gonna be weird...

Sasuke: If you make me kiss Ino, I swear to God...

Me: NO!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! HELL TO THE NO! I made a fic of you AND NARUTO!! estupid..

Sasuke: Ok... I was about to say... Are me and my Naruto gonna do it?

Me: (sighs deeply) Yes, my poor perverted cousin..

Sasuke: Good.. And you know you want this.. (waves pictures of Naruto in my face)

Me: (nosebleed) YES!! I WANT IT!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Sasuke: (smirks) AngelofHorror does not own Naruto... I do..

Me: Estupid...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Naruto's age: 16**

**Sasuke's age: 19 (Everybody else is 17 years old... that sucks for me... ToT Damn you Sasuke!)**

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

I also dont own the music... my stupid cousin, Sasuke, forgot to mention that...--' (Sasuke: I heard that!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"But.. But.. Ino! I dont wanna go up there.. I'm not a girl!!," whined Naruto as he followed the blond bitch... I mean... blondie to the dressing room of a bar called "Tina's Bar" (A/N: Hell yes!! I own a bar!! And I'm not even old enough to own one!).

Ino stopped and turned around and said," You have to do it! And besides, you look like a chick that can get laid..."

Naruto blushed and stammered," T-The hell?! No! I'm not gonna get it laid! And I DONT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

The blondie just laughed and said," Come on... You have to get dressed for the song I want you to sing."

The poor kit sighed and followed Ino to the dressing room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You look puurfect!!", said Tina, happily. Naruto was dressed in a dress that was strapless, and tight that showed his curves and it was black.

Naruto blushed and whined somewhat," Why me?" TIna looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes and said," Because you look adorable." The Uzumaki blushed and said," Tina! Quit that! And what song do I have to sing?"

She laughed nervously.

"Um... Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes!!"

"Umbrella... by Rihanna"

Naruto's eye twitched in anger. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!!" (A/N: Well! Somebody has a potty mouth! does the shame on you finger)

Tina laughed nervously again, saying," L-Look, kit. T-The people want you to sing that song.." She then mumbled the last part.

Naruto looked at her sister, questioningly. (A/N: I dont wanna be his sister!! ToT I wanna be his wife! But too bad... He's Sasuke's... Fucking cousin.)

"Sorry, Tina... What was that?"

Tina sighed and said," Someone will see you on stage.."

"Who?"

She mumbled again. Naruto put his hand behind his ear and said," What??"

She then said it louder," Sasuke Uchiha will see you on stage!" Naruto looked at her, wide eyed.

"Dude, He's like a big star! What the hell is he doing here?!"

Tina jumped on her heels and said," Because Sakura hooked him up here! Even though, I hate the bitch, I'm thankful!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"So when am I gonna go on?"

Tina put a finger on her lips as if thinking.

"In about...15 minutes."

Naruto sighed and said," Well, I have a enough time to kill you.." His sister's big dark green eyes widened.

"Y-You are gonna kill me?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders and said," No! I'm kidding!"

Tina stuck her tounge out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Sasuke got out of his limo and in front of the bar, he thought_," I hope this is a good bar.. And hopefully I'll find someone here."_

When he entered the bar, he was greeted by his number one fan girl... Karin.

"SASUKE!," yelled the crazy chick and hugged him. Sasuke pushed her off him and said," Get the hell away from me before I tazer you." (A/N: O.O Holy juice...Sasuke's a bad ass..)

Karin stepped away from him and walked away.

Sasuke then sat in front of the stage and then the lights went dim.

The young Uchiha saw a figure... no... two figures standing next to each other then the song Umbrella came on.

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna, Chris Brown)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh**

Then the light came back on with a man with brown hair and upside down triangles going down his cheeks and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his each side of his cheeks.

When Sasuke saw Naruto, he thought_," Who is he?"_

Then Kiba started to rap: (A/N: XD Oh my god! Kiba's gonna rap)

**No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

Then Naruto started to sing the Rihanna part even though he's a guy. (A/N: Dont kill me! I just had an idea!)

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh 

Then Sasuke stood up, got on stage and began singing with the cute blond, Chris Brown's part.

**You're becoming a dream to me  
Fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because**

When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's not raining outside  
Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
But you can dipout anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

Then both the boys looked into each other's eyes and began singing.

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and say my name some more  
I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)  
Because  
**

Naruto then looked at the crowd and began singing.

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**

Sasuke smirked and hugged the boy from behind, singing.

**But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh**

Naruto blushed and began singing again.

**Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh**

And then Sasuke sung his part.

**  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh**

And then Naruto sung his part again.

**  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh **

And then Sasuke let go of Naruto and the kit sang with the Uchiha.

**It's raining (rainin')  
Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')  
Baby come into me (oh)  
Come into me  
It's raining(na na)  
Oh baby it's raining(na na)  
You can always some into me  
Come into me  
**

After the song ended, everyone in the bar started to clap loudly. Naruto and Sasuke bowed. Sasuke turned to the blond but he was already gone.'

_"Where is he?,"_ thought Sasuke and went to go look for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Naruto entered his dressing room, Tina hugged him, saying,"You did an awesome job, kit!" Naruto smiled and said," Thanks."

Until there was a knock at the door..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: Dun, dun dunnnn.

Sasuke: You HAD to end it there..

Me: Because I want to leave suspence..

Sasuke: I'm surprised you even know the word.

Me: Sasuke! You meanie! ToT

Sasuke: Sorry.

Me: Fine! No sex with Naruto for you! I'm gonna have him!

Sasuke: O.O Dont do that...

Me: Hm... Nope! I'm gonna do it! (not really) ;)

Sasuke: You evil little...

Me: Well, until next time! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Another chappie! :)

Sasuke: WHEN AM I GONNA POUND INTO MY NARUTO?!

Me: O.O L-Later on... estupid..

Sasuke: WHEN?!

Me: Are you okay?

Sasuke: I'm SEXUALLY FRUSRATED OKAY?!

Me: O.O Just do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: AngelofHorror doesnt own Naruto.. I do..

Me: And?

Sasuke: What else is there?

Me: YOU MONKEY'S ASS!! I DONT OWN THE MUSIC NEITHER!!

Sasuke: Well, sorry!

Me: Estupid...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Naruto's age: 16**

**Sasuke's age: 19 (Everybody else is 17 years old... that sucks for me... ToT Damn you Sasuke!)**

**"I love OJ," means lyrics or the thing where you chat with people.. yeah... let's go with that.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Tina's info: (A/N: Forgot to mention that.. --' And this Tina is little different than the Tina in the 'My Life in Konoha' story..)

Name: Tina Uzumaki

Age: 17

Apperance: Long, curly hair (waist length) that is black. Eyes are purpleish red. Her skin color is a nice tan. She has a hour-glass figure.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Naruto entered his dressing room, Tina hugged him, saying,"You did an awesome job, kit!" Naruto smiled and said," Thanks."

Until there was a knock at the door..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tina went to the door and opened it.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Um.. Hi, Mr. Uchiha.," said Tina, as she bowed. Sasuke looked at her and said," I pray to God that you are NOT a fan girl."

Tina looked at him and shook her head.

"No..I swear I am not.."

Sasuke nodded and said with a sigh of relief," Good." He then saw the blond.

Naruto blushed and turned away.

Tina looked at her brother and smiled. Sasuke then said," Can I see him?"

The curly haired girl turned to him and said," I'm sorry... We dont allow people in the dressing room." Sasuke frowned and pushed through the door, making Tina fall to the ground (A/N: eye starts to twitch Sasuke's dead.).

When he went in, Tina yelled," HEY! BITCH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Naruto then growled at Sasuke.

"Dont push my sister!"

Sasuke then got in front of him. Naruto tried to back up but was in between the wall and the Uchiha. Sasuke got close to his neck with his lips. Naruto blushed and tilted his head, accendently (sp?) exposing his neck.

Sasuke chuckled and whispered in his ear," What is your name?"

Naruto shivered when Sasuke whispered in his ear. He replied.

"Naruto."

The young Uchiha pulled away and looked at his eyes.

Naruto blushed and looked at the ground, thinking_," Why do I feel this way?"_

Sasuke tilted the Uzumaki's head and brushed his lips against his.

Sasuke pulled away and walked away, leaving the dressing room. (A/N: Yeah... that's right bitch... keep walkin.)

Tina got up and ran to her brother.

"Are you okay?!" She then noticed her brother's blush resembled a cherry. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders, saying," Do you want me to get Deana for you?"

Naruto shook his head.

Tina looked at him, worriedly.

"Well, get dressed... We need to get home. Kyubbi might be worried about us."

Naruto nodded and took Tina's hands and put them to her sides.

"I'll come out in a few minutes."

His sister nodded and left. Naruto placed his hand over his heart, feeling the rapid heart slow down. He sighed and started to get out of the dress and in his black button shirt and baggy pants.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Tina and Naruto got home, Kyubbi hugged them, saying," How are my babies?!" Naruto's and Tina's faces turned purple because they couldnt breathe. Naruto then managed to speak.

"Kyu.. can't breathe.."

Kyubbi let then go so they can breathe. Kyubbi then asked," So, how did the club go?"

Tina then smiled a flashy smile, saying," A celeb came to my club!" She gasped in surprise.

"Really?!"

Tina nodded vigorously. Naruto then said," His name is..." He blushed..

Kyubbi looked at her younger brother and then smirked.

"So you like him, dont you?"

Naruto blushed harder and said," N-No! I-I-I dont like him!"

Tina crossed her arms and repiled," The dude's a monkey's ass." (A/N: XD Sasuke's a monkey's ass!)

Their older sister cocked her head to the side.

Naruto smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Forget it.. I'm tired.."

Kyubbi then pleaded." Oh, come on! Please tell me!"

Tina then said," Forget it, Kyu! I'm about to go on the computer to talk to my boyfriend, Sai!"

Kyubbi pouted.

"Fine!"

Naruto and Tina sighed and went to their room. (1)

When they got to their room, Tina went on the computer while Naruto laied on his bed that was next to the wall. (A/N: Tina's bed is near the other side of the wall)

Tina saw on the computer that Sai was still on. She started to chat with him.

**oOCrazy GurloO: Sai? You there?**

**ArtLuver: Yeah, I'm here..**

**oOCrazy GurloO: So, what's up, love?**

**ArtLuver: Nothing much.. How's dickless?**

She turned to her brother and saw him fast asleep under the covers. She then turned back to the computer.

**oOCrazy GurloO: Dont call him that.. And he's fine.. **

**ArtLuver: Oh.. sorry..**

**oOCrazy GurloO: You know I still love you.. ;)**

**ArtLuver: I know..**

**oOCrazy GurloO: Sai, I have to go.. I'm tired..**

**ArtLuver: Alright... I love you..**

**oOCrazy GurloO I love you, too.. ;)**

**ArtLuver: Bye.**

**oOCrazy GurloO: Bye.**

Tina turned the computer off and walked over to his little brother, who sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him and patted his head softly. She went to her bed and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**The NEXT day:**_

"TINA!! WAKE UP!!"

Tina jolted from her sleep and ended having her face meeting the floor.

She groaned and mumbled," Who the hell was that?" She looked up and saw Naruto's laughing face. She then cursed," Damnit, Naruto! I was sleeping!"

Naruto held out his hand, saying," Sorry... I just wanted to do that." She pouted and took Naruto's hand to get up. Naruto then said," Oh, I forgot! Sai's going to Ino's cafe with his cousin. You wanna go?"

Tina jumped up and down happily.

"Yes! Let me get ready."

Naruto smiled, saying," I'll leave you to your girly stuff."

The curly haired girl pushed his brother out, saying," Shut up, you douche."

5 minutes later, Tina came out of the bedroom with a black shirt that was strapless and that showed her stomach, her skirt was short that showed off her nice, soft legs and black boots. Her hair in a ponytail. Naruto saw her and said," Tina, you look really pretty!"

Tina said, happily," Really?"

Naruto nodded.

"Now I have to get ready!" Tina stepped away from the door so he could get in. She then walked to the living room, saying," I'll wait for you, kit!"

Naruto repiled," OKAY!"

5 mintes later, Naruto came out to the living room wearing a red shirt and baggy black shorts. His hair still messy but neat. Tina clapped and said," Wow, Naruto! You look cute!"

"Really?"

His sister nodded. She then called out to Kyubbi," Kyu! We'll be meeting Sai at Ino's cafe! Okay!?"

Kyu called out," Okay!!"

Then the two siblings walked out to Ino's cafe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they got to the cafe, Sai greeted them. Tina ran to him and hugged him. Sai hugged back, saying," Hi, Love."

Tina kissed his lips and said," Hi. Sai."

Sai smiled and when he saw Naruto, he greeted him.

"Hi, dickless."

Naruto pouted and said," I have a penis, you know!"

Tina laughed nervously and changed the subject.

"So where is your cousin?"

Sai then said," He's in here." Naruto and Tina walked in after Sai. When they entered the cafe, Naruto gasped at who he saw.

"Y-You.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(1) They live in the same room... it's pretty huge.

Me: Dun, dun dun!

Sasuke: When am I GONNA DO HIM?!

Me: Later on!!

Sasuke: (pouts)

Me: Its not gonna work you know.. Please read and review...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hewwo, everyone!

Sasuke: I still hate you you know..

Me: Kiss my ass, Sasuke...

Sasuke: Eww... You're my cousin... that's sick..

Me: Hey! I resent that! You ass...

Sasuke: XP

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sai then said," He's in here." Naruto and Tina walked in after Sai. When they entered the cafe, Naruto gasped at who he saw.

"Y-You.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tina looked at his brother and then saw Sasuke... the monkey's ass... at a table near a window... She turned to her boyfriend.

"Sai, you have got to be kidding me.. Him?!"

Sai nodded and said," Yes, him.. Now come on.. let's sit down."

They all sat down. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who just pouted. Sai just smiled. Tina then started a conversation.

"So, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like being a celebrity?"

Sasuke sighed and said,"It's pretty good but I hate the fangirls."

Tina nodded.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked," So, dobe.."

Naruto glared at him, saying," I'm not a dobe, teme."

Sasuke ignored his comment and asked," When did you begin singing?"

Naruto put his finger on his lips as if thinking.

"When I was about 10 years old."

Tina laughed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's so funny?!"

Tina giggled, saying," You were 13 when you began singing, you baka."

Naruto stuck his tounge out at her. Sai smiled and grabbed Tina's hand. She blushed but smiled. (A/N: People are smiling too much.)

Then Naruto stood up and said," I have to go use the bathroom." He then walked to the bathroom. Sasuke also stood up and said," Me too... I have to take a massive piss." (A/N: Ewww... you sick little monkey..)

Tina blushed and said," Okay... Sasuke, dont say that again, please!"

Sasuke muttered a "hn" and left to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom, he saw Naruto washing his hands. Naruto saw him walk in and looked away, blushing. Sasuke chuckled and pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands against the wall. Naruto struggled against his grip.

"The hell are you doing, teme?!"

Sasuke smirked at him and whispered against his neck," Do you know how cute you looked out there?"

Naruto shivered and blushed. (A/N: Poor babe... You gonna get raped by that sex addict...XD)

Sasuke felt him shiver and began kissing his neck. Naruto tried to push him off but his body wont listen. He let out a moan.

"S-Sasu..."

Sasuke stopped kissing nis neck and looked into his eyes. Blue met black. The blond boy blushed and tried to look away but Sasuke gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes once again. Naruto blushed even harder.

Sasuke smirked and thought,_" Cute..."_

He then kissed him, hard. Naruto's eyes grew wide. He then closed his eyes and tried to not think about Sasuke's soft lips... but it was hard.

He then felt something wet go across his bottom lip. He denied his tounge to go into his mouth but Naruto melted into the kiss anyway.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, opening his mouth to the eager tounge. Sasuke delved his tounge in the blond's mouth, tasting him. Naruto moaned in the kiss.

"Mnn.. nn..."

Then they parted so they could breathe.

Naruto whipsered to Sasuke," We need to leave now.." Sasuke nodded and left, Naruto close behind.

When they came out of the bathroom and to their table, Tina hit Naruto's head softly.

"Baka, what took you so long? Were you taking a massive shit?"

Naruto shook his head and pouted cutely at her.

"No! You little nasty!"

Tina then put her hands on her hips and asked, saracstically," So, what? Were you being raped in the bathroom or something?"

Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke and then to the ground.

Angry veins popped out of Tina's forehead. She looked at Sasuke, and said venomously," What the fuck did you do to my innocent little brother?"

Naruto looked at Tina and pleaded," Tina! He didnt do anything! Honest!" (A/N: Now, everyone knows that that is a bunch of bullshit!)

Tina looked at her younger brother, weirdly, and then back at Sasuke. She sighed.

"Fine... but if he hurts you, I am gonna get Deana."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke muttered something and said," Sai, let's get the hell outta here." Sai sighed and turned to his girlfriend.

"I got to go, Tina..."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Sai and Sasuke left the cafe.

When they left, Tina took Naruto's hand and sat him down in a chair.

Naruto cocked his head, questioningly.

She looked at her brother straight in the eyes and asked," What did you and Sasuke do in the bathroom?"

Naruto blushed and lied," Nothing! He didnt touch me!"

Tina looked at him, her eyes saying" You are lying."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nothing happened.. I swear."

He opened his eyes, seeing his older sister laughing at him.

Naruto glared at her and said," What's so damn funny?!"

TIna stopped laughing and said," I know that you are such a bad liar... and besides.."

She stood up from her seat.

"I know for a fact that you like him.."

The blushing blond sputtered and jumped up from his seat.

"I do not!"

Tina looked at him.

"Your blush says otherwise."

Naruto looked like a ripe tomato when she said that.

Tina smiled and said," Come on, my cute little brother, let's go... we have to get ready for tonight at the bar."

Naruto pouted and said," I'm NOT cute!"

His older sister laughed once more and they both left home, to get ready for the bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: DONE!!

Sasuke: I want Naruto! ToT

Me: Oi! (throws a cupcake at Sasuke) Stop your damn crying! It might happen in the next chapter!

Sasuke: (cleans himself up) Really?!

Me: (shrugs) I dunno..

Sasuke: You were supposed to know! YOU'RE THE WRITER!

Me: ...? What happened?

Sasuke: Must not hit a girl... must not hit a girl..

Me: (gasps) You meanie! I just might kill you tonight!

Sasuke: O.O

Me: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back!

Sasuke: I still hate you from the last chapter.. I was SOOOOOO close!

Me: Quit your whining! ARRRRGG!

Sasuke: XP

Me: I'll cut that tounge off..

Sasuke: O.O

Me: That's what I thought... you jerk..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Tina and Naruto got to the bar, Ino greeted them by the door.

"Hi, guys!"

Tina muttered to Naruto," I still fucking hate the bitch."

Naruto hit her sister's stomach softly with his elbow.

Tina rubbed her stomach.

"What? It's true."

Ino smiled at them and said," Guess what? Sasuke is coming back here because, I hear, he likes a certain blond."

She looked at Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto looked around and then back at Ino.

"M-Me? T-The hell did I do?"

Tina then sighed.

"Come on, let's go to the stupid dressing room so we can talk about this..."

They all nodded and went to the dressing room.

When Tina opened the dressing, with Ino and Naruto following behind of course, she said, with anger and somewhat sadness in her voice," Why the hell would he come here again?"

Ino shruged.

"The hell if I know. And why the hell you would care about it?"

She looked at Ino with anger in her eyes.

"Because I dont like the mother fucker! He tried to rape my brother!" (A/N: Ooooo... I'm bad... badass!! XD)

Naruto flinched at the harsh words coming out of his older sister's mouth while Ino backed up a little bit.

Tina looked away and whispered loudly," My bad... I just..."

Naruto patted her shoulder. His sister looked at him.

He smiled and said," I promise that if he hurts me in any way, I'll tell you."

Tina's eyes widen and then she smiled at him.

Ino then coughed, telling them that she was still in the room.

Naruto and Tina looked at the blondie and laughed.

The black- curly haired girl said, smiling," Come on, Naruto.. You need to get ready for your performance today."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright but I'm not gonna wear those clothes you gave me last time."

TIna laughed nervously.

"Ya kinda are.."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in fear.

"WHAT?!"

Ino also laughed nervously but said," N-Naruto, you look cute with the outfit!"

Naruto pouted at them and said," Okay, fine! But this is just for your bar, Tina."

His sister giggled happily and said," Thank you! I love you!"

The blond smiled at his sister's happiness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few moments later...

"Done!", said Tina, happily. Naruto was wearing a green chinese dress with thigh-length stockings and knee-length boots.

Naruto blushed and said," How long am I gonna wear this?"

Ino and Tina looked at each other and then back at Naruto, saying," When you finish the 'Break the Ice' song.."

Naruto sighed in grief.

_" I want to get this stupid craaaaaaaaaaap over with already.."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Sasuke pulled up to Tina's bar, he smirked and thought_," Hn.. I want to see that dobe sing again.."_

The young Uchiha opened the door and saw Tina by the door, behind the podium (A/N: I dont know how to spell it... and I just put the damn thing there so be HAPPY!)

Tina noticed Sasuke come in. She growled at him.

"Sasuke... what the fuck are you doing here again?"

"I came to see Naruto... you got a probelm?"

She glared at him.

"Hell yeah I have a probelm! That's my brother!"

He walked to the podium and leaned against the podium, smirking.

"What? You think I'm gonna hurt him?"

Tina glared at him but nodded.

"Go, take a goddamn mother fucking seat."

Sasuke left the podium and went to the table that was in front of the stage... suddenly, the light dimmed.

Then the young Uchiha saw a figure with it's hands on it's hips.

The light then went back to normal.

Sasuke's mouth gaped open when he saw Naruto wearing the chinese dress. (Naruto: You pervert... Me: Oi! Naruto! Get your cute ass over here! Naruto: Yes ma'am...)

Then the song came on and Naruto began to say the words.

**It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now**

Naruto then began to walk in the middle of the stage and began to sing.

**I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up **

Naruto then saw Sasuke with his mouth gaped open. He had an evil idea in his head. He smirked and went back to singing.

**Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying**

When Naruto sung that part, he put his hands in the air and then slid his hands all over his front body. He saw Sasuke, having a nosebleed. (A/N: XD That stupid ass! Sasuke: Tina! Shut the hell up and get over here! Me: Jackass..) Naruto continued singing.

**Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel**

**You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up**

Naruto tossed his head back, exposing his neck. Sasuke, on the other hand, was having very triple X-rated things about the blond. The Uzumaki began singing.

**Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying**

**Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel**

Naruto then got off the stage and approached Sasuke, with half- lidded eyes, saying his part in the song.

**I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah**

Naruto straddled him, making the Uchiha smirk. Then the blond kissed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist, making him stay there.

Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss but Naruto pulled away. He got up from Sasuke's grasp and his lap and looked at him. The Uzumaki boy winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and his eyes followed the blond as he got back up the stage and began singing again.

**  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)**

After the song was over, the crowd started cheering very loudly. Naruto bowed and left the stage to the dressing room, very happy that he sung again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Naruto! That was the best show I have ever had!," exclaimed Tina, as she ran to hug him as he went inside the dressing room. Naruto dusted his shoulders and said cockily," I know."

Ino jumped up and down, saying," I have never seen you so... sexual before."

Naruto blushed and said," I dunno what came over me I guess..."

Tina and Ino laughed.

"Well, Naruto, you better get dressed."

Naruto nodded and watched Tina and Ino walk out the door.

Right after they left, he heard a knock at the door.

He went to the door and opened it. It was Sasuke Uchiha at the door.

Naruto blushed and asked," What the hell are you doing here, teme?"

Sasuke smirked at him and said, while coming in and closing the door," I came to see you."

Naruto backed up and said," W-Why me?"

Sasuke pushed him against the wall and pinned his arms above his head.

"I never thought that you could give me a hard on."

The blond's eyes grew wide.

"A-Are you gonna rape me?"

Sasuke chuckled and said," No.. Not at all."

Naruto looked at him, suspicously.

The young Uchiha kissed him, hard. Naruto immdenatly (sp) kissed back. He thought to himself_," I never felt like this before.. Maybe I do love him."_ (A/N: AWWWWW!! EVERYBODY SAW AWWWWW!)

Naruto pushed his lips against the taller person's lips, trying to make the kiss go deeper.

Sasuke knew what he wanted and let go of the smaller guy's hands.

The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while he wrapped his arms around his waist. After what it felt like an etenity, they pulled away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's black eyes. He framed his face with his hands. Sasuke looked at the blond's sparkling blue eyes. He lightly touched his whiskered cheek.

Naruto whispered while pulling his hands away from the taller dude's face," Sasuke, what is this feeling I feel?"

Sasuke cocked his head a little.

"What feeling?"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I...I.."

Sasuke kissed his forehead.

Naruto blushed.

The young Uchiha smiled and whispered," I understand.. I like you too."

The Uzumaki's eyes started to tear. Sasuke hugged him tightly. Naruto buried his face in shoulder, smelling his cologne. (A/N: Ewwww.. gross...) Sasuke whispered to Naruto," Naruto, be with me."

Naruto pulled away from the young Uchiha's embrace. He looked at him.

"S-Sasuke, we only known each for two days."

Sasuke kissed his lips lightly.

"I dont care.. we can make this work."

Naruto smiled at him and said," Okay... but.."

Sasuke looked at him.

"What is it?"

"What about my sister?"

The young Uchiha smirked and said," Your crazy sister wont have to know.. we'll tell her when the time is right."

The Uzumaki boy pouted.

"Dont say that about Tina."

Sasuke chuckled and hugged the small guy.

Naruto smiled in his embrace.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You need to get out because I need to get out of this dress."

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace, perverted smirk plastered on his face.

"Keep this on for a little while."

Naruto blushed and said," Sasuke! No!"

Sasuke just laughed softly.

"Alright... just hurry up, okay?"

Naruto smiled cutely at him.

Sasuke kissed his lips and left for the blond to change.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When he came out, he was dressed red button shirt and black pants. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed sweetly on his lips.

Naruto flashed a very cute smile at him.

"Come on, let's go catch up with Tina and Ino."

Sasuke groaned at the thought of Ino trying to take his clothes off. (A/N: SHE CANT DO THAT! ONLY NARUTO CAN! Naruto: O.,O)

"Do we have to see that annoying piece of shit?"

Naruto laughed and just kissed his neck lightly.

"Sorry. But ya kinda have to."

Sasuke pouted but followed the blond to the bar.

When they came out, TIna bonked Naruto's head lightly, saying," The fuck took your ass so long?"

She looked at the young Uchiha, glaring at him.

"And why did you bring that motherfucker out here?"

The blond flinched at his sister's voice.

"Ne, Tina-nii.. c-calm down."

The brunette got closer to Sasuke's face with a death glare.

Sasuke returned the glare.

Naruto then whined," Tina! Please dont fight with him!"

She looked at him and then back Sasuke. She finally gave up and looked away.

"Tch, fine.."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Sasuke also sighed as well and said," Look, Tina.."

She turned around and looked at him with a cold look on her face.

"Can we just forget about this and be cool with each other?"

Right when he said that, she said," No... I'll think about it for now.."

And with that she left, Ino following her outside of The Uzumaki girl's bar.

Naruto sighed and turned to the raven and said," I'll talk to her when we get home."

Sasuke kissed the blond's lips, which made Naruto smile.

"Okay.. I have to go.. See you tomorrow."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and went outside with his sister, while Sasuke walked to his limo and drove off.

Then when Sasuke drove off, Tina flipped him off, yelling," THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU ASS!"

Ino and Naruto sighed in unison.

The brunette shook her head softly and whispered," Naruto, let's go."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Ino and foloowed his sister home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: Done!

Sasuke: Why are you mean to me in this chapter?

Me: Because you pushed me! YOUR COUSIN!

Sasuke: So?

Me: (sighs) Please R&R and give me at least 5 more reviews please.

Sasuke: Also, give me a gun to shoot my cousin..

Me: (gasps) How could you?! (cries)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey, peoples! Sorry about Sasuke's PMSing! (smiles)

Sasuke: I WASNT PMSING!!

Me: Oh, shut up!

Deana: Hey, dudes and faggots!

Sasuke: Deana! I'm not a faggot!

Me: Yes, you are.. You look and are a faggot.

Sasuke: I hate you both...

Deana and Me: We love you too, cousin!

Sasuke: O.O T-Tina... please tell me she is not my cousin..

Me: (laughs nervously)

Deana: :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Recap:**_

Then when Sasuke drove off, Tina flipped him off, yelling," THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU ASS!"

Ino and Naruto sighed in unison.

The brunette shook her head softly and whispered," Naruto, let's go."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Ino and followed his sister home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Naruto and Tina got home from the bar, Kyuubi hugged them tightly to her bosom.

"Hi, little brother and sister!"

The blond struggled to breathe and to get out of the oldest sister's grip. (A/N: She's strong and she is 21 years old! Kyuu-chan is the only person who isnt 17 or 16 years old!)

Tina then pushed Kyuu harshly out of her grip and went upstairs.

When the second oldest sister left, Naruto turned to Kyuu, who had tears in her eyes (A/N: I'm such a bad person!! ToT I'm sorry, Kyuu! I love you!), he said, soothingly," Dont worry, Kyuu. I'll talk to her."

The red head nodded softly.

"Okay.."

Then Naruto went upstairs to talk to his sister.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Naruto went to their room. he saw Tina laying on her bed, her face buried in the pillows.

When he walked over to her bed and sat on it, Naruto suddenly heard muffled cries.

The blond shook his sister's shoulder, saying," Tina-nii, are you okay?"

She looked up from her wet pillow, teary eyed. She wiped the tears away.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.."

Naruto hugged her tightly. He whispered," Are you still afraid of me getting hurt like last time?"

Tina buried her face in her younger brother's shoulder. She nodded.

The blond patted her back, saying soothingly," It's okay... I want you to trust me."

She pulled away from Naruto's embrace and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I.. I dont anything like that happen to you.. And I dont trust any guys because of that.."

The young kit smiled and said," Thanks, Tina."

She smiled back.

"You're welcome..."

Then they both yawned in unison.

Naruto said, sleepily," Come on, let's go to bed."

His sister nodded in agreement and they both went to their beds and fell fast asleep. (A/N: Dont ask why but... I feel like writing a children's book.. Deana: O.o)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**The Next Morning:**_

"RISE AND SHINE, MY LITTLE ANGELS!!"

Both Naruto and Tina jolted from their sleep and landed on the floor.

Naruto rubbed his head while Tina glared at their sister.

"Kyuu!"

She just giggled and skipped out of her young siblings' bedroom.

Naruto got up and helped Tina up.

"What got her in a good mood?," wondered Tina out loud.

The blond boy shrugged.

"Who knows? You know how random she gets.."

The Uzumaki girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Come on... let's get dressed and go ask Kyuubi why she's so damn happy."

"Make sure she isnt too, too happy..."

Tina laughed and left the room so Naruto can change. (A/N: Can I stay in there? Sasuke: 'yanks Tina's ear' I dont think so. Me: Ow.. ToT Sorry about me messing up the story..)

When Naruto came out of the room and went downstairs, where Kyuu and Tina were waiting for him, 7 minutes later, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants with a chain dangling from his hips.

Kyuu's and Tina's jaws dropped.

The blond cocked his head to the side, questioningly.

"What?"

The second oldest sister exclaimed with a smile," You look like eye candy!"

Naruto pouted and blushed.

"S-Shut up!"

Tina laughed and went up stairs to change as well.

10 minutes later, Tina came out with a black t- shirt that says,' South Pole' in glitter (Shirt is not PINK! ...It's red with the words in black glitter) that shows her stomach and baggy pants with boots. Her hair was straight with blond streaks and a hat that rappers wear but doesnt have curse words on it.

Naruto took his sister's hand and twirled her around.

"Holy crap, Tina! You look pretty!"

Tina stuck her tounge out and said," Come on.. Let's go.."

Then Naruto followed Tina to her bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they arrived at the bar, Tina and Naruto saw Sasuke drive up in front of Tina's bar in his limo.

Tina groaned and thought_," Oh, crap... Here comes Emochiha..."_

As if Naruto read her mind, he nudged his sister's stomach, whispering harshly," Tina, be nice."

She stuck her tounge out at him.

Then Sasuke got out of the limo and saw Naruto.

He forced himself not to smile and he walked over to where the Uzumaki twins were. (A/N: OMG! Not girly OMG but OMG! Me and Naruto are twins! Gosh, I am such a cracker!)

"Hey, Naruto.. Tina."

Naruto smiled at him while Tina glared at him.

Sasuke sighed and said in a bored voice," You still hate me, dont you?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

Naruto laughed nervously and grabbed both his sister's and Sasuke's arms.

"Come on, guys! Let's go inside, ne?"

Then they allowed themselves to be dragged by the cute blond.

XOXOXOXOXOX3X3X3

When they went inside, Ino greeted the three by the door.

"Hey, guys! Hello, Sasuke!"

She gave him a sexy look... which made Sasuke puke a little bit in his mouth.

Then the Uzumaki girl scolded at Ino," Hey! I dont pay you to flirt with an emo bastard!"

The blondie sighed and nodded.

When Naruto and Tina found a seat in the back of the bar, Sasuke then said," I got to go take a massive shit so see ya."

"Oi! Sasuke, I didnt need to know that!," exclaimed Naruto's second oldest sister.

Sasuke smirked at Tina.

"Oh, well."

She growled at him.

Naruto suddenly got up and pushed Sasuke towards the bathroom, saying," We'll be right back!!"

When Naruto and Sasuke were in the bathroom, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, pinning his arms above his head.

The young Uchiha kissed him hard.

Naruto pressed his lips against his, kissing back.

Sasuke began to bite his lower lip softly, begging for entrance.

Naruto opened his lips for Sasuke's eager tounge.

The Uchiha's tougne darted into Naruto's mouth, tasting him.

The blond moaned in his mouth.

"Mnn...nnnn.."

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away, panting heavily, making Sasuke let go of the blond's arms.

Naruto then smirked at him.

Sasuke raised a fine brow.

"What?"

Naruto then kissed him softly this time.

Sasuke gave him a shocked look, which made the blond giggle.

"You're cute."

Sasuke then smirked and kissed him passionately.

The blond kissed back wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and his leg wrapped around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: Done!

Sasuke: O.O

Deana: I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!

Sasuke: ARRRRGGGG!! SHUT UP!!

Deana: (cries and leaves)

Me: Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... (cracks knuckles)

Sasuke: O.O READ AND REVIEW... and help me...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi, guys!!

Sasuke: I cant beileve you kicked my ass... literally.

Me: YOU MADE DEANA CRY!!

Sasuke: So?

Me: SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!!

Sasuke: O.e S-So... i-it's t-true?

Me: Yes.

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Me: Sorry about... the idiot's outburst...

Sasuke: HEY!

Me: Please read the story...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

Sasuke gave him a shocked look, which made the blond giggle.

"You're cute."

Sasuke then smirked and kissed him passionately.

The blond kissed back wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and his leg wrapped around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They both turned around and saw Tina standing near the door way.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"T-Tina..."

She came up to Sasuke and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

The young Uchiha just stared at her.

Naruto then grabbed her arms and twisted her around, making Tina face him.

Tina's cheeks were covered with tears and sweat.

She yelled at Naruto," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT AGAIN!!"

Sasuke gave her a shocked look and thought_," He... got hurt?"_

"What do you mean he got hurt?"

Tina looked at him and started to cry.

Naruto hugged her sister in a loving way.

"Tina... dont cry..."

She looked at Naruto, tears still streaming down her face.

"I...I cant bear it, Naruto.. You and Kyuu are the things that I care about the most.. Seeing you hurt by any guys will hurt me."

Sasuke went over to hug Naruto and Tina.

"Look, I promise that I wont hurt your brother.. okay?"

Tina pulled away from the embrace and glared at him.

Naruto looked at her with sympathy.

"Tina..."

She wiped her tears and smiled the saddest smiles Naruto has ever seen.

"It's okay... I wont like him but I wont keep you away from him.."

Naruto hugged her tightly and whispered," Thank you, Tina."

She hugged him tighter.

"You're welcome."

Sasuke coughed a little bit saying that he is still in the room.

The brother and sister pulled away and laughed at Sasuke.

The young Uchiha then said," So, Tina... Are we cool?"

Tina looked at him and said," You know I still hate you."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

Tina smiled and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, you need to get ready for tonight's show. And I'll leave you two alone.."

She then left the bathroom, leaving the Uchiha and the Uzumaki alone.

Sasuke then turned to Naruto and asked," What happened to you a long time ago?"

Naruto sighed and turned and hugged the taller dude.

The young Uchiha took the embrace and whispered in the smaller dude's ear," Tell me what happened to you."

Naruto pulled away and sighed.

"A long time ago... I..I was almost raped."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"And so was Tina..."

_Flashy back:_

_8 year old Naruto was sound asleep in his bed... until a very dark tall man came to his bed._

_Naruto suddenly woke up and saw the very tall guy. His blue eyes grew wide and tried to scream for help but the tall man covered his mouth with his hand._

_"I want you to shut up and enjoy.."_

_Naruto closed his eyes, letting tears fall from his eyes._

_"NARUTO!!"_

_He jerked his head to the side and saw 9 year old Tina at the door._

_The very tall man chuckled and continued his assult on the blond._

_Tina ran forward and pushed him away from her little brother._

_The man grabbed her throat and lifted her._

_"Why did you do that, you little bitch?"_

_Tina glared at him and tried to pry his hand loose._

_"Tina!!," cried the little blond._

_Tina turned her head a bit and tried to speak._

_"N-Naruto, g-go to Kyu n-now.."_

_"B-but.."_

_"GOO!!"_

_Naruto nodded and went to Kyu, who was in her room._

_The man chuckled and said," You had to do that...it's your turn."_

_He threw her on the bed and hovered over her._

_Tina cried," KYU!!"_

_Then Kyu bursted in the room with Naruto close behind._

_"You!"_

_She got a knife from the authoress _(A/N: Who's not even in the story!)

_Kyu charged at him and stab him._

_The man stumbled back and groaned._

_"I'll get you."_

_Tina ran to Kyu and Naruto._

_The man then climbed out of the window and ran away._

_Flashy back ended_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXGXGXGXGXGX

After Naruto finished his story, Sasuke couldnt speak. How the hell is he supposed to speak?

"Naruto... I..."

The blond smiled and said," Dont worry about it... It happened 8 years ago."

Sasuke then hugged Naruto close to him.

Naruto smiled into his shoulder and returned the embrace.

The young Uchiha couldnt help but kiss his forehead.

The blond pulled away and said," I have to get ready for the show tonight.. So you better get ready."

He winked at the last sentence, which made Sasuke smirk of course.

Then the blond left to the dressing room, and after he left, Sasuke left to the bar and sat in front of the table... waiting for the show to begin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXHXHXHXHXHXHHXHX

"Why do I have to wear this?"

The poor blond had to wear a maid's outfit that hugged his curves and showed his mid thighs, a matching white apron, had white knee-length stockings and girl's school shoes.

"Because I want you to!," squealed Ino.

Naruto groaned and tried to pull the front part of the dress down but ended having to show half of his butt. (A/N: Ha! It works.)

Tina giggled and said," You look like you are about to be raped at any second now."

Her brother pouted.

"Shut up, Tina- nii!"

She shrugged and said," Here's the last part of it."

She put on top of Naruto's head a maid's cap.

Ino squealed once more.

"Gosh, Naruto! You look sexy!"

The blond blushed.

Tina hit Ino's head softly.

"Shut up, Ino! Okay, my poor little brother you are gonna dance today..."

Blue eyes grew wide with fear.

"Y-You're n-not s-serious, a-are you?"

Tina nodded.

"Sorry, sweetie... You're gonna dance to the song Bellydancer by Akon."

Naruto screamed at a very high pitch which made Ino and Tina cover their ears.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM DANCING TO THAT SONG!!"

Tina uncovered her ears and shook his shoulders.

"This was someone's idea! I wanted to slit his throat!"

"Well, who's bright idea was this?!"

Tina laughed nervously.

"... Sakura's."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"She's dead... after this show... she's dead."

"Naruto, we know how mad you are... dont worry... we are dead inside too.."

Her brother looked at her.

"What?"

Tina shook her head.

"Never mind... now get your ass on stage!"

Naruto walked uncomfortably onto the stage behind the curtains.

Ino went behind the DJ booth and said over the microphone," Hi, guys! This is DJ Mind and we are here to give y'all a little dance!"

Everyone cheered... except of Sasuke of course...that asshole was smirking.. (Sasuke: HEY!)

Ino continued.

"The song is called Bellydancer!"

And then the curtains went up and Naruto went on stage with a sexy look on his face.

Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, thinking_," Oh, Christ... He's fucking sexy."_

And then the song came on.

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly **

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

Naruto began to throw his head back while shake his ass. (A/N: Whoo hoo!)

He began to put his head over his blond head and began to shake his hips. Then he dropped it low and watched Sasuke the whole...damn...time..

**Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty**

Naruto brought himself back up sloowly.

Sasuke was watching the blond and looked like he was gonna pounce on Naruto any second now.

**Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass**

Naruto pawed like a kitty on that one verse. Then he got up against the wall of the stage and slid down with his hands up against the wall. And you can pretty much picture the poor blond panting...

The young Uchiha felt his pants get tighter by the second. (A/N: XD)

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

Naruto went back in the middle of the stage and began to dropped it low again and this time he opened his legs, and he was still watching Sasuke. He winked at him.

Sasuke started to smirk. He then got up on stage.

**Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin**

Naruto then started to grind his butt against the taller dude's pants.

Sasuke groaned and when Naruto turned to face him, he grabbed his hips and helped the blond to shake his hips.

**Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
And we goin to church next day repentent  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so**

Naruto took the Uchiha's hands and put it on his butt.

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Naruto pulled away and touched his body in a seductive way which made Sasuke want to rape him here and now.

**Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party  
Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Mazaratti-ratti  
Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back  
And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)  
**

Then the blond began to shake his ass bad. He then went to Sasuke and brought his leg around Sasuke's waist and went close to his lips.

Sasuke was about to kiss him but Naruto pulled away.

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Naruto bit his lip, making it look like he's pouting. He touched his body.

**Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer**

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

He licked his lips at Sasuke at the end of the show.

Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled.

When Sasuke turned to Naruto, he turned and left, making him smirk at his ass.

XOXOXOXOXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

When Naruto went to the dressing room, Tina hugged him, saying," NARUTO, YOU DID AN AWESOME JOB!!"

He blushed.

"It... It wasnt hard, really.."

Ino smirked at him.

"Well, of course it's easy for you... you're a whore."

Tina and Naruto glared at her.

Ino laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'm sorry.."

Tina smiled and said," Naruto, me and Ino are gonna leave so you can change..."

Ino then added," And so you can get raped by Sasuke."

The Uzumaki girl grabbed Ino's ear and dragged her out of the room.

When Tina opened the door, Sasuke was there.

"The hell are you doing to Ino?"

"She was being perverted."

Sasuke nodded.

When the two girls left, Sasuke went over to Naruto with a smirk.

The blond returned the smirk.

"Naruto.."

The blond went over to him and said," Sasuke... let's go have a little fun, hm?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: Done!

Sasuke: Am I gonna do it?"

Me: (google eyes)

Sasuke: So I am?

Me: (in German accent) I know nothing! Nothing!

Sasuke: --' Read and review...

Me: Give me at least 4 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi, guys!! I love this story with all meh heart!! X3

Sasuke: So do I.

Me: O.O

Sasuke: We will never speak of this again, got it?

Me: Nyeah! XP

Sasuke: I'll do the disclaimer.. AngelofHorror doesnt own the dobe.. I do!

Me: Ooooooooookaaaaaaay..

XOXOXLXLXLXLXXPXPXPXPXPXPX

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

When the two girls left, Sasuke went over to Naruto with a smirk.

The blond returned the smirk.

"Naruto.."

The blond went over to him and said," Sasuke... let's go have a little fun, hm?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The young Uchiha chuckled and pushed Naruto down on a random couch. (A/N: Random couches! XD)

He hovered over him with an evil smirk.

"You sure about this?"

The blond pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. He pulled away and whispered against his lips," Hell yeah.."

Sasuke chuckled and then opened his legs. He began to grind his hips against the blond's.

The blond moaned.

"Ahh... Sasu...Please.."

"What do you want?"

Naruto turned his head to the side, exposing his nice, virgin neck. (A/N: O.o That doesnt make no sense now, does it?)

Sasuke then began to suck on his neck as he grinded his hips harder.

Naruto mewled loudly.

"Nnn..Nyah...Oh, god..."

Sasuke groaned.

"D-Damn...

"Sasuke...h-harder.."

They didnt even realize the door open.

"Hey, Naruto.. Did you.. OIMYGOD!!"

The couple stopped all movement and turned their heads towards the door.

They both saw Tina's red face at the door.

Sasuke gulped and quickly got off the blond.

Naruto also got up.

"T-Tina... I-I can explain.."

His sister then suddenly fainted.

Sasuke just stared at her as she fainted .

Naruto panicked.

"O-Oh, god! Tina!"

He went to her and picked her up bridal style.

Sasuke then said," Why did she just faint?"

Naruto sighed and said," Come on... I need your help to put her on the couch."

The young Uchiha helped the Uzumaki girl to the couch.

Naruto then began to slap her sister hard, yelling," TINA!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!"

Tina then woke up and said," Okay... What the hell happened?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then looked at the red faced girl. (A/N: Because of the slapping.. ToT That crap hurts!)

"Hehe...Nothing.."

Tina raised a brow.

Sasuke patted her head and said, smirking," Nothing happened, crazy lady."

The Uzumaki girl slapped the hand away.

"I aint crazy... I'm a concerned older sister.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Tina got up from the couch and went to the door and muttered.

"I hope I dont see that again.."

She then left.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek.

The blond giggled.

"Sasuke, you have to get out...I need to get out of this outfit."

The young Uchiha pouted.

"Can I stay here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes.. but you are gonna have to turn around."

Sasuke faced the wall.

As Naruto started to get undress, Sasuke wondered what his body looked like.

So he turned his body half around and saw the half naked blond.

Sasuke started to drool.

Naruto saw him drooling and rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that, you perv.."

Sasuke wiped up the drool and smirked.

"I cant help it... you're cute.."

This made the blond blush and continued to get dressed quickly.

XLXLXOXOXOXXOXPXPXPXPXPX

When the blond got dressed and got out of the dressing room with his boyfriend, Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind and whispered," I wanted to tell you that I loved that little show you put on."

Naruto turned his head and gave him a sexy smirk.

"You havent seen anything like that yet."

Sasuke turned the blond to face him and kissed him.

Naruto moaned a little bit.

"Mnn..nnnn."

"Ahem."

They pulled away from the kiss and saw Naruto's sister with an annoyed look on her pretty face. (A/N: -dusts shoulder off-)

"Lets go, Naruto... leave the bastard there."

Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Tina smiled.

"I have to be honest... You are the cutest and the corniest couple ever."

Naruto pouted and blushed while Sasuke chuckled.

Tina grabbed Naruto's hand and went outside of her bar, Sasuke following close behind.

When they got outside, Tina let go of her little brother's hand.

"Okay, now... we have to go home... Kyu wants us to be home early."

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Dont ask me..."

Naruto sighed and turned to his emo boyfriend.

"I have to go... so... bye.."

Sasuke smirked and kissed his forehead, which made Naruto giggle.

Tina groaned loudly.

"Oh my god! Can you guys get any cornier?! Sheesh!"

The young Uchiha chuckled.

The Uzumaki girl pointed at him, saying," Oi! Shut your face, Uchiha!"

"Why do you make me?"

Tina growled at him.

Naruto grabbed her arm and ran, yelling," Bye, Sasuke! See you two tomorrow!"

XDXPXOXPXOPXPXODXODMDI

When they got home (Naruto and Tina), they saw Kyu wearing a small red dress that showed all of her curves.

The two siblings dropped their jaws. (Like this O.O)

Tina stammered," W-What t-the hell are you wearing, Kyu?!"

Kyu shrugged her shoulders.

"My old dress... you like?"

The Uzumaki girl eye twitched.

Naruto got closer to the oldest of the three.

He then pointed out, with his big cute blue eyes.

"You're wearing lip gloss!"

Tina gasped.

Kyu stuck out her tounge cutely.

"I just felt like being pretty... is that a problem?"

Naruto blinked while the second oldest sister just stared at her.

"C-Come on, Naruto.. Let's go..."

The blond boy nodded and walked with his sister upstairs, leaving Kyu chuckling.

XDXXXXIXIXIXIXIXLXLXOXLXOXLXO

(A/N: Okay.. Let's just say that they are now in their PJ's)

When they got to their room, Tina tossed herself on her bed while Naruto saw next to her.

She sighed.

"I wonder.."

Naruto cocked his head at her.

"Wonder what?"

Tina sat up and leaned against her younger brother.

"I wonder if Kyu got a boyfriend... and if she was a lesbian...well.." (A/N: I'm not against homos... they are kewl! XD)

Naruto laughed.

"Tina, that's mean.."

"What? Its true..."

Naruto got off of his sister's bed and went to his own, going under his soft blankets.

She smiled at him and went to his bed, tucking her young brother in.

He pouted.

"I'm not little anymore, ya know.."

She laughed lightly.and whispered," I know.." She kissed her brother's forehead.

Naruto looked at his sister.

"Whats that for?"

Tina smiled and massaged his scalp lightly.

"Because you are my little brother and I love you."

The blond smiled back and repiled," Love ya too sis." (A/N: Thats cute... I feel loved! X3)

She smiled and went to her bed, falling asleep immedanelty. (sp)

XDXDXOXPXPXPXOXOXOXOPXPXPXPXOXOXOXOXIXIXIXIX

_**The next morning:**_

"Tina...," whispered Naruto, shaking her lighlty

Tina turned her body away from him and groaned.

The blond boy pouted and yelled," WAKEY, TINA!! WAKEY!!"

His sister yelped and fell to the floor but this time on her butt.

Tina rubbed her butt.

"Ow... God, that hurt like the motherfucker... Naruto!"

She glared at her smirking younger brother.

Naruto helped her up and smiled.

"Sorry, Tina... Come on... Breakfast is ready..."

Tina nodded sleepily and went to the bathroom (God knows where!) to freshen up.

When she got downstairs with Naruto and went into the kitchen, She saw Kyu in a frilly apron.

Tina snickered as she sat down next to her little brother who sat down next to her.

"Why are you wearing that? You look like a fruit loop.."

Kyu pouted.

"Shut up. Besides, I like it.."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Guys, come on... Its tim--"

-DING DONG-

Tina looked at the door, thinking_," Whos that at this hour?"_

She then got up and went to the door.

The second oldest sibling opened it and saw a man with his hair in a ponytail and lines going down his face and his eyes were red. (A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you know who this is! If you dont... No cookie! Just coal!)

She just looked at him.

The man said," Where is your sister?"

Tina noticed that a spark of fear went down her back and that she couldnt move.

She thought_," Why does he look familiar?"_

"Tina! Where ar-"

She turned her head towards Kyu, who was standing near the entry to the kitchen.

Her eyes widen in fear and anger.

"You... "

XOXOXOXOXOX

Me: Me done!

Sasuke: I wonder who the dude is..

Me: I know who he is!

Sasuke: Tell me!

Me: No! And to the people who asked if the pair are going to school... they have summer vacation!

Sasuke: What about me?

Me: You are hopeless, cousin! I said PAIR! Meaning you and Naruto!

Sasuke: Oh! Jeez.. didnt know..

Me: Give me at least 6 reviews please...

Sasuke: See ya.. -winks-


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hi, people! I love you all! Thank you -bows-

Sasuke: -pouts-

Me: What's wrong with you?

Sasuke: WHEN AM I GONNA B--

Me: NOT YET! Just do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: AngelofHorror doesnt own Naruto... I do!

Me: Okay! Lets start, okay?!

Sasuke: -gets boxing gloves-

Me: I aint gonna fight you Sasuke... you douche..

Sasuke: Shut up!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

**"I love OJ," means lyrics.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

"I love OJ," means letter. You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

She thought_," Why does he look familiar?"_

"Tina! Where ar-"

She turned her head towards Kyu, who was standing near the entry to the kitchen.

Her eyes widen in fear and anger.

"You... "

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The man looked at Kyu with a smirk.

"Ahh... Kyu... Nice to see you again.."

The oldest of the 3 glared at him and said, meancingly," What the fuck are you doing here, Itachi Uchiha?"

Tina's eyes grew wide and stared at him.

"Kyu... whats going o-.."

Kyu turned her head and saw Naruto at the entry of the kitchen as well.

She said," Nothing, Naruto... Go back in the kitchen."

Tina looked at Naruto and mouthed out," Go now.."

But Naruto shook his head.

Then the second oldest of the 3 turned around to see Itachi but was face to face to him.

He chuckled.

"My, my... You have gotten older.."

He caressed Tina's cheek lightly.

She swatted his hand away.

"So.. You must be the person who tried to rape me and my little brother.."

Itachi smirked and walked over to Naruto and Kyu.

Tina ran to them first and went in front of them.

Itachi chuckled once again.

"Well, well, well... you want to be the protecter of this family, huh?"

Tina growled at him.

"Stay away from Naruto."

The Uchiha went to Naruto and kissed him lightly.

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

Tina yelled," GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

She then pushed him away from them.

He stumbled back.

Tina then walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach

Itachi coughed and stood back up and growled," You little bitch.."

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms up above her head with one hand.

Tina struggled against his grip.

"Tina!!," cried the blond and Kyu.

Itachi chuckled and used his free hand and punched Tina in the stomach, making her cough up blood.

The burnette glared at him.

The Uchiha then whispered in her ear," You better be careful.. I might do it again."

The Uzumaki girl's eyes widen and then she glared at him.

"You better not even **touch** my brother."

Itachi just smirked and punched her stomach again.

Tina groaned as he kept punching her.

"ITACHI!!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!," cried Naruto as he ran to the duckbutt (A/N: -snickers-)

The young Uchiha held Naruto close to him and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing to Tina?"

Itachi turned to his brother, letting her fall to her knees.

Kyu ran to Tina and held her.

The Uzumaki girl pushed Kyu lightly and stood up, holding her stomach.

"Y-You bastard...I-I'll kill you.."

Itachi smirked and left the home.

Tina stood there, still holding her stomach.

She then fell to her knees.

Naruto got out of Sasuke's embrace and ran to Tina.

Sasuke soon followed.

The blond held his sister soothingly.

Tina started crying in her little brother's arms.

The red head looked at Sasuke and said," Thank you.. If it werent for you, Tina would have been in the hospital."

The young Uchiha nodded his head slightly.

After Tina cried a little bit, she looked at Naruto and whispered," Naruto, promise me one thing.."

The blond cocked his head a bit.

"Promise you what?"

The Uzumaki girl had tears in her eyes.

"Promise me that you wont get hurt by anyone.."

"Tina..."

"Promise me!," pleaded Tina," Please.."

Naruto held her close and whispered," I promise.."

She returned the hug and said softly," Thank you."

Then Naruto released her and helped her up.

Tina turned to Sasuke and said," I cant believe I am saying this but...Thank you.."

Sasuke smiled.

"No problem.."

Tina then added," I still hate you.." (A/N: I really dont... He's just sometimes a big jackass... Sasuke: XP)

"I know.."

Kyu then said as she stood up," Okay... Since this whole crap ruined breakfast... who wants to eat?"

Naruto's ears perked up and said, happily," I am!!"

He ran into the kitchen, with drool coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke and Tina sweatdropped while Kyu hopped into the kitchen.

The young Uchiha walked into the kitchen and said," Sorry.. I have to go.. I have to do a couple of things. so.."

He walked over to Naruto and kissed his head and left to the front door.

The blond ran after him.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at the blond.

Naruto smiled at him and said," Thanks for saving my sister.. That means everything to me."

The duckbutt Uchiha smirked at him and kissed his lips sweetly.

He pulled away and whispered against his lips," No probelm."

Naruto then pulled him in for another kiss but with more passion.

Sasuke wrapped his arms the boy's waist.

He then began to bite Naruto's bottom lip lightly, begging for entrance.

He opened his mouth, letting the eager Sasuke come in.

Sasuke then darting his tounge in his mouth, tasting him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned in his mouth.

"Mnnnn.."

"OI!!"

They pulled away and looked at Tina, who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen with veins pooping out of her head.

Sasuke then glared at her.

"May I help you?"

Tina put her hands on her hips and said," Yes, there is. I want you to keep your filthy hands off my little brother."

He rolled his eyes and turned to the blond.

Naruto turned his head and quickly kissed his lips, and whispered," You got to go... Tina might kill you."

Sasuke nodded and left the house quickly before Tina got a baseball bat and hit his poor head with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXLXOXLXOXLXOLXOXLXOLXOXLXOX

After breakfast, Tina went into her room and laied down on her bed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!," said Tina.

Naruto came in their room.

He smiled and said softly," Hi."

Tina smiled and sat up.

"Hey, lil bro."

The blond boy sat down on his sister's bed and asked," Does the bar open today?"

Tina looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it does... but its gonna be short so.."

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! So come on! Go on and get ready!"

Tina stood up and ran out the door so Naruto can get ready,

Naruto blinked and then sighed and went to go get ready..

XOXPXPXLXXLXLXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Five minutes later, Naruto went downstairs, wearing a white wifebeater and sagging black pants with a chain hanging on the side.

Tina stared at her brother.

"What?"

She started to snicker.

"N-Nothing.. I-I'll be right back."

She then ran upstairs, laughing her ass off.

Naruto then yelled out to her," I had to hurry up! So shut up, Tina!"

XOXOXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXL

Another 5 minutes later, Tina came down stairs with a small black dress and black high heels. She had a little bit of lip gloss.

"Wow! You look cute and sexy!," repiled the blond.

Tina smiled.

"Aww... Thank you!"

The Uzumaki girl grabbed his little brother's hand and said," Come on! Lets go."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Then the two left to go to the bar.

XOXLXPXPXLXOXXOXOXIXKXMXMXJXXJX

Me: Done!

Sasuke: Tina, remind to kill Itachi today..

Me: Go for it! He tried to rape me and Naruto!

Sasuke: -gets baseball bat and leaves-

Me: Well.. uh... give me at least 2 more reviews.. I might give y'all a lemon in the next chapter. -winks- Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi, everyone!

Sasuke: Hn..

Me: Sorry about Sasuke not talking... He's being a little doodoo head.

Sasuke: Shut up! -pouts-

Jenna: Why is he being little bitch?

Sasuke: -gasps- You!! -points at Jenna- Why are you here?!

Jenna: Shut up, duck butt... I came to help Tina.

Sasuke: What?!

Me: Um... I dont own Naruto... I wish I did own the cute blond but I dont.. I also dont own the music.. Forgive me.

Jenna: I wish I owned Neji... ToT

Sasuke: I wish I had a shotgun to shoot Jenna... ToT

Jenna: Forget you!

XOXOXXLXOXLXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means lyrics or someone talking on the phone.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

"I love OJ," means letter You'll understand it later on...

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

The Uzumaki girl grabbed his little brother's hand and said," Come on! Lets go."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Then the two left to go to the bar.

XOXLXPXPXLXOXXOXOXIXKXMXMXJXXJX

When the two went to the bar at around 1:00 pm., Ino met them at the door.

"Hi, guys."

Tina groaned while Naruto smiled at the blondie.

"Hi, Ino."

When Ino looked at Naruto, she then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is she laughing at?," asked Naruto.

Tina patted his shoulder.

"She's laughing at you."

The blond then pouted at Ino.

"It wasnt my fault!! I had nothing else to wear!"

The blondie giggled and said," Come on, Lil' Blond and Tina.. Let's go.."

She then went inside with Tina and the pouting Naruto.

XDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they went inside, they were greeted by Sai and Sasuke.

Sai wore a black shirt and denim shorts with black Reebox. While Sasuke wore a blue button shirt with only two buttons unbutton with somewhat loose jeans and red and white Jordons. (A/N: Whooooo hoooo!!)

Tina walked over to Sai and hugged him, saying,"Hi, sweetie!"

Sai hugged her back.

Naruto and Ino smiled at the scene while Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki boy.

The blond noticed that the duckbutt was looking at him.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked and walked over to him.

He leaned down and whispered to his ear," Why the hell are you wearing that? It looks like you are gonna rap."

Naruto blushed but glared at him.

"It wasnt my fault, you teme!"

The young Uchiha kissed his dobe and said," I'm sorry."

Naruto pouted.

Tina sighed.

"Come on, Naruto.. I need you to go to the dressing room... Pronto."

The blond cocked his head.

"Why?"

Tina then smiled with a weird glint in her eyes.

"Because... I fired Sakura!"

Sasuke mentally cheered in his head while Ino looked at her in shock.

"Why?! Why did you fire Sakura?!"

Tina's left eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Because she keeps stealing my BEER!"

Sai then hugged his girlfriend from behind.

"Dont worry, baby.. I'll buy more."

Tina turned around in his embrace.

"No... I'll ask for my uncle for some more money."

Sai kissed her cheek which made her giggle.

Sasuke gave the couple a sickingly look.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I took the liberty to hire my buddy Jenna as the new person who makes the shows!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

His SISTER?! This has to suck for the young Uchiha..

"Why her!?"

Tina looked at the duckbutt Uchiha.

"Because she is my best friend... is there a problem, Mister Duckbutt Emo?"

He glared at her.

Naruto then laughed nervously and said," C-Come on, sis! Let's go to the dressing room, huh?"

He then pushed his sister to the dressing room, leaving Sasuke, Sai and Ino.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When the twins came in the dressing room, a girl with medium- length black curly hair and glasses hugged them tightly.

"J-Jenna.. W-We can breathe...," gasped Tina.

The girl laughed and let them go, leaving the Uzumaki twins breathless.

"So... you are Jenna?," asked Naruto as he got air back into his lungs.

She smiled and said," Yup! My name is Jenna Uchiha!"

Tina's and Naruto's jaw dropped.

EXCUSE ME?!

"N-No.. T-Thats im-impossible! You cant be that motherfucker's sister."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Cristina.."

The Uzumaki girl glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto anime sweatdropped.

"Guys..."

The girls looked at the cute blond.

Naruto then asked Jenna," What song am I gonna sing today?"

The Uchiha girl tapped her chin, thinking.

She snapped her fingers.

"I got it! You are gonna sing Mariah Carey ft. T-Pain.. Migrate!"

Tina crossed her arms.

"Nice song! I love that song!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I havent heard that song."

Jenna then laughed at Naruto.

"You havent heard the song?! God, Naruto! You are a fucking idiot!"

Naruto pouted.

"I am not an IDIOT!!"

Tina sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want me to sing a little bit of the song?"

The blond looked at his sister in amazement.

"You sing?"

Tina nodded sadly.

"I stopped singing."

Jenna then looked at her best friend and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry, Tina.."

She smiled and then sighed and began to sing.

**Soon as we walk through the door  
Fellas be grabbin' at us like "yo"  
Tryin' to get us goin' off the Patron... slow  
We sippin' Grigio, slow  
If you're inked up thuggin' that swag I like  
Face body and Lamborghini outside  
Obviously boy you qualify  
Otherwise migrate... bye  
Keep it movin' Bounce**

Naruto and Jenna looked at Tina in astonishment.

"Tina, you sound beautiful!," cried Naruto as he hugged his sister.

She smiled and said,"Thanks.."

Jenna clapped happily.

"You should sing that song!"

The Uzumaki girl blushed.

"Uh-uh.. Naruto is gonna sing the song.. He sings pretty too.. for a guy.."

The blond nudged her stomach with his elbow.

"Shut up.."

Jenna then punched her fists in the air, saying,"Alright! Lets go do this show!"

She then dragged Naruto to the changing room. (A/N: The dressing room is pretty big so... yeah..)

Tina chuckled and went to the mirror to fix her hair until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Sasuke came in.

Tina glared at him slightly.

"Oh... Its you..," she said with a hint of hatred (sp?)

The young Uchiha the sighed.

"Hey, look.. dont hate me for ask but.."

Tina looked at him.

"So? Spit it out.."

Sasuke looked at the ground and then back up at the Uzumaki girl.

Naruto then opened the door from the changing room but then saw Sasuke and Tina talking so he left the a door an inch so he can see. He then heard Sasuke ask.

"When Itachi was hurting you... what did he whisper in your ear?"

The blond looked at his sister. He saw.. tears in her eyes.. and something else.

The Uzumaki girl then said with a harsh voice," He said nothing.."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"What did he say?! I know he said something!"

Tina then yelled at him," Why should you care?! Huh?! The only thing is is that its about my brother!!"

"Because I love your brother to death!"

Naruto's eyes widen.

He acutally... loved him?

Tina looked at him with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Dont you fucking lie to me.."

Sasuke let go of her shoulders and said with a hint caring in his voice," I'm not lying.. I love Naruto.. I care for him deeply."

Tina sighed and wiped her tears from her face.

"He... he said.. that.."

She then began to sob.

Naruto's heart fell apart and felt Jenna pat his shoulder.

He turned to her and then back at the scene from the crack in the door.

Sasuke looked at her with sympathy.

Tina's voice cracked," He would rape him again.. and I am scared.."

Naruto saw Sasuke clench his fist to the point that it was bleeding.

Sasuke then left the dressing room.

Tina then fell to her knees, crying and shaking.

Naruto burst through the changing door, wearing a black short shorts that showed his girly soft legs and a spagetti (sp) sleeved shirt that is red and high heels with Jenna behind him.

The blond dropped to the floor and held his sister to his chest.

Tina hugged him.

Naruto whispered to his sister," I heard you talking to Sasuke."

The Uzumaki girl looked at her young brother.

Every time she looked at him, it made her heart hurt with sadness.

She then pushed Naruto away from her.

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

Then she hugged him, holding him to her bosom. (A/N: -blushes-)

Naruto felt her heart beating hard against her chest. (A/N: No... its not incest.. Gosh.. )

"Tina."

She hugged him tighter, placing her head on his blond head.

"Naruto.. I want you to know something.."

He looked at his sister.

She pushed his bangs away from his eyes but came back into place.

"I love you too much... and I cant bear it when you get hurt.. If someone tries to shoot you, I'll take the shot."

Naruto's blue eyes widen... including Jenna.

"Tina.."

She placed kiss on his head and his nose.

Naruto looked deep into his sister's eyes.

He found out what emotion it held in her eyes...

Fear.

His heart broke in a million pieces and sobbed silently.

Tina held him close again.

Then Jenna siad," Guys... Come on... GET UP ALREADY!! BE HAPPY!!"

Naruto wiped his eyes and stood up.

He held out his hand to Tina.

She took it and got up.

"You are right! Lets get this show!," said Tina, happily.

She then looked at his brother.

She then yelled," WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY YOUNG BROTHER!?"

Jenna then laughed at her expression.

"This is what he needs to look like for the song.."

Tina repiled," No! I mean you forgot something!"

She went to her purse and took out something that made Jenna smile evilly and Naruto's blue eyes wide.

Lip Gloss.

The blond protested when Tina got the lip gloss open and tried to put it on his lips," N-No! I am not a girl!"

Jenna then clapped evilly.

"I'll hold him down!"

Tina nodded and reassured her young brother," It's just a little bit."

Naruto pouted when she put the lip gloss on his lips.

When she was finished, Naruto's lips looked like it was more soft and glossy.

Jenna rubbed her hands and Tina just smiled.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"You know how much I am gonna hate you, Jenna?"

She shrugged and said," I didnt mean to do this but... oh, well! I get paied!"

Tina then took Naruto's hand and took him to stage.

"I dont know about this Tina.."

She looked at him and smiled with reassurance.

"Dont worry about it... Just focus on someone."

Naruto nodded and stood in the middle of the stage... ready to act sexy..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the audience, Sasuke sat near Sai.

Sai noticed that his cousin seemed pretty pissed about something.

"Hey, cus?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"What?"

"You alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah.. I am alright.."

Then he heard Mariah Carey's song come on..

He then felt shivers go down his spine at the beginning part.

He knew who sung that..

It was Naruto.

The curtains came up and saw Naruto.

And boy, did Sasuke get hard!

Naruto began to sing.

**Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce **

He put his hands on his hips and looked at Sasuke, sexily.

The young Uchiha felt his pants grow tight.

**Once again nothin' jumpin' up in your place  
Sick of your berry buzzin' all in my face  
Way too much to tolerate  
Time to roll, y'all know I gots to migrate.  
Speed dial connecting me to Rae Rae "Hey"  
Click in Shawnte and Mae Mae "Hey"  
"Treat it as a holiday" Cause he's a wrap  
Y'all know I had to migrate **

He began to sway his hips to the side. He licked his lips and bit his lower lip.

Sasuke began to squrim in his seat and Sai could tell that Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable.

**So I'm on my way home  
Cause my jeans, yeah they fit  
But it might benefit  
Me to throw something on  
To feature my hips  
Accentuate my  
And steal the show **

He began shake his hips. He winked at Sasuke. He then motioned the Young Uchiha to come on stage with him.

Sasuke then ran on stage and was about to grab the boy's hips but Naruto grabbed his hands.

**Soon as we walk through the door  
Fellas be grabbin' at us like "yo"  
Tryin' to get us goin' off the Patron  
We sippin' Grigio... slow**

If your neck and your wrist coordinate  
Hair braided or faded okay  
We can move this back to my place  
It's time to migrate 

He took the Uchiha's hands and touched his lips through his hands, while singing that part.****

From my car into the club we migrate  
From the bar to V.I.P. we migrate  
From the party to the after party, migrate  
After party to hotel, migrate 

He licked Sasuke's fingers which made Sasuke gasp. Naruto chuckled.

**As we proceed getting buzzed the envious ones  
Hatin' but they can't take their eyes off us  
But we don't see none of that  
They playin' my jam and the floor is packed  
So ya'll need to migrate up out the door  
We're clickin' glasses compliments of the club  
We raise their status so you know they show us love**

He then turned his back against him, which made Sasuke automactially grab his hips and moved his hips side to side.

Naruto wrapped his hands behind Sasuke's head and leaned his head to the side while singing this part.

**Everywhere we go they gon' flock  
Them boys migrate to where it's hot  
(It's hot, it's hot)**

He pulled away from the Uchiha and making him let go of his hips.

The blond boy smiled and went towards him pulled him by his collar, making their lips almost connect, while singing his part.

**Soon as we walk through the door  
Fellas be grabbin' at us like "yo"  
Tryin' to get us goin' off that Patron  
We sippin' Grigio, slow  
If you're inked up thuggin' that swag I like  
Face body and Lamborghini outside  
Obviously boy you qualify**

He pulled away and waved at him, singing.

**Otherwise migrate, Bye**

He went close to him again and smirked.

Sasuke grabbed his hips again and swayed his hips to the beat.

Naruto touched the young Uchiha's hands, singing

**From my car into the club, we migrate  
From the bar to V.I.P., we migrate  
From the party to the after party, migrate  
After party to hotel, migrate**

Sasuke then began to sing T-Pain's part.

**  
This is where it begins  
And ends at the very same time,  
Teddy-Pain the main man of the hour,  
Got a flow that'll flat yo' tire,  
Got stacks plus I'm back with Mariah**

Naruto laughs and pulled away from Sasuke.

He turned Naruto around, his back facing him.

He touched his back, feeling Naruto shiver, which made smirk and sing.

**We stay down like four flats on the Cadillac  
Packed to the back with flow phat, girl  
If you feel like doin' the dance  
I'm gon' pull up my pants  
C-C-C-Come on back, girl **

The blond boy did the pop, lock, drop it and when he came back up, Sasuke started to touch him everywhere. Naruto moaned and moved away from him. Sasuke began to sing again.

**But I gotta migrate to bar  
From the bar to the flo'  
From the flo' to the car  
From the car to the crib  
Then back to the club  
We can migrate in  
And mini coupe sittin on dubs **

Naruto smirked at him and walked to him and licked his ear lobe. Sasuke grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then began to sing.

**Whatcha waitin' on  
I can't stand in one place  
I'm on the platinum Patron and I  
Hate when I don't get it my way  
So don't wait for me to buy drinks  
Or you gon' dehydrate  
It's time to migrate **

When Sasuke touched his legs, Naruto shivered and moaned lightly. By now, Sasuke was getting pretty hard by all the touching and the very sexy dances by the blond.

The young Uchiha put his leg down and began to rub his waist. He began to sing.

**Soon as I walk through the door  
They know I'm from the 8-5-0  
I need three bottles of that Patron  
I can make the Chevrolet grease up slow  
If your ... and your ... coordinate  
Shawty, Shawty, look it ain't OK  
We can move this back to my place  
Shawty best believe, it's time to migrate **

Naruto nodded and licked Sasuke's lips. He then began to sing his part while rubbing his cute ass against Sasuke's hard part, which made him grab the blond's hips.

**Soon as we walk through the door  
Fellas be grabbin' at us like "yo"  
Tryin' to get us goin' off the Patron... slow  
We sippin' Grigio, slow  
If you're inked up thuggin' that swag I like  
Face body and Lamborghini outside  
Obviously boy you qualify  
Otherwise migrate... bye  
Keep it movin' Bounce**

After the song was done, everyone clapped! Naruto and Sasuke stopped their grinding and held each other's hands and bowed to the crowd.

The young Uchiha looked at his blond. Naruto was sweating and was smiling, which made him smile as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they both went to the dressing room, they were met with Tina punching Sasuke softly in the stomach and grabbing Naruto to her chest and Jenna laughing on the floor.

Sasuke rubbed his stomach and glared at the Uzumaki girl and his sister.

"God, I hate you.."

Jenna laughed again and helped Sasuke sit down while Tina held Naruto stroking his hair, saying," Did he touch you anywhere?"

Naruto softly pushed his sister away and smiled.

"Its okay..I'm okay.."

Tina looked at him and sighed.

"Okay... Fine.."

Jenna then looked at Sasuke and whispered to him," You really love this boy, huh?"

The duckbutt nodded.

"I love him more than life." (A/N: COOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!)

The Uchiha girl just smiled.

Tina then said with a hint of regret," You... did great out there..."

Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks... crazy lady.."

Angry veins came out of her head.

"Oi! I aint crazy, Emochiha!"

Sasuke and Tina both got into a glaring match.

Jenna and Naruto started to laugh.

The both idiots that were glaring at each other laughed as well.

Naruto then stopped laughing and asked his sister,"Tina, Can I please go with Sasuke?"

Tina looked at him like if he had a sex change or something. (A/N: O.O Now, that would be an akward moment..)

She then turned her head towards Sasuke with an evil aura.

The young Uchiha held his hands up like he was caught in a robbery. (A/N: XD I laugh at that!)

"Look.. I didnt force him to do it... So dont blame it on me!"

The Uzumaki girl sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Yeah... you can go with him."

The blond boy wrapped his arms around his sister's neck, kissing her cheek over and over again.

"Thank -kiss cheek- you! -kiss cheek-"

Tina pouted and said, pointing a finger at her brother.

"You better be home safe tomorrow."

Naruto nodded in a very cute way.

"I will!"

He ran over to Sasuke, sat on his lap (because he was sitting on the couch... Just go along with it!) and kissed him hard.

The young Uchiha kissed him back, wrapping his arms the boy's waist.

Naruto moaned in the kiss.

"HEY, HEY!! NO MAYO ON THE FLOOR PLEASE! (1)," yelled Jenna.

The couple pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jenna and Tina, who was cracking her knuckles.

The blond boy smiled at his sister and Jenna, while Sasuke flipped off Jenna.

Then Naruto got off of his boyfriend and skipped into the changing room to change into the clothes he wore this morning.

When he left and Sasuke got up to go to the door, Tina stopped him by covering the door.

He noticed that in her eyes was doubt.

He then asked her," Why do you doubt me? I am not like my asshole of a brother."

She stared at him and finally said,"Because you all are the same."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

Jenna then spoke up.

"Dude... I know my brother... He maybe a douche at times.."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Thanks for your support, you idiot."

She flipped him off.

"I'm not finished, you douchebag.. Anyway.. He is a really sweet guy... I dont know what Itachi did to you and Naruto but all I know is that Sasuke is not like that.."

The young duckbutt Uchiha then smirked at his sister.

"Heh... since when did you become soo fucking corny?"

Jenna stuck her tounge out.

"Since I am going out with Neji.."

Tina smiled and moved away from the door and went to the couch.

Sasuke then looked at Tina.

"You believe me now?"

She crossed her legs like a lady and tapped her chin with her finger."

"Hmm... perhaps... If you tell my cute little brother that you love him.."

Jenna then added with hearts in her eyes.

"And a very steamy kiss!"

The Uzumaki girl's left eye twitched.

"Not that steamy... but with a kiss though.."

"What are you guys talking about?"

They all turned their head to Naruto, who was in his regular clothes. (A/N: you know the clothing that he wore.. The one that made him look like a flipping rapper? That one! but with out the bling)

Sasuke smirked and walked over to him.

Naruto looked up and was going to ask him something but was cut off by a very passionate kiss.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, deeping the kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small blond's waist.

They pulled away from the kiss and then the young Uchiha started to stroke the boy's whiskered cheek.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke pressed their foreheads together and whispered loudly for him to hear.

"I love you and dont forget that.."

Naruto's eyes were gleaming with shining pure blueness and smiled the smile that he hadnt smiled ever since the rape.

"I love you too."

The young Uchiha looked at him in shock.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

They turned to Jenna who had hearts in her eyes.

"That was cute!"

Tina then sighed and bowed her head.

"You have to ruin the moment, huh?"

The Uchiha girl pouted.

"Shut up!"

Tina chuckled and went to the couple.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

She smiled and said," I finally accept you to have my little brother.."

The young Uchiha released sigh.

"But.."

Naruto looked at her, with curiosity.

"But what?"

Tina kissed his brother's head and left the dressing room.

Jenna followed.

_"What was that all about?,"_thought Sasuke.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(in Sasuke's limo)

While Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the limo, the driver taking them to Sasuke's place, the blond boy leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The young Uchiha looked at his blond and smiled.

_"He is sooo cute.."_

Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and held him close.

He noticed that the blond was very warm and nice and snuggly. (A/N: Like the bear Snuggles! XD)

Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, who was looking outside.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

He turned his head towards the blond and kissed his nose.

"What was it, Naruto-kun?"

The blond blushed and looked away and back up at Sasuke.

"C-Can you kiss me again?"

The young Uchiha smirked and took the boy's chin and pressed his lips against his.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down so he was on top of him.

Sasuke bit the blond's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto let the eager tougne in.

The Uchiha's tougne darted in the hot mouth, tasting him.

Naruto moaned in his mouth.

"Mnnn...nnn."

"Ahem."

They pulled away from the kiss and looked at the driver.

"We.. uh..are here."

Sasuke got off of the blond and got out of the car, Naruto following close behind.

When Naruto got out of the car (after Sasuke got out of the car), he saw a 4-story mansion that was fucking HUGE!

His cute blue eyes grew wide as he looked up at the mansion.

Sasuke turned his head towards the driver.

"Thank you, Jeeves."

Jeeves tipped his hat and drove off.

As Naruto was looking at the mansion, Sasuke came behind him and whispered in his ear," Do you want to have a little fun today, my little fox?"

The blond shivered and whimpered quietly.

"Yes.."

Sasuke picked the blond bridal-style, which made him yelp.

"S-Sasuke!"

Naruto wrapped his arms securely around the young Uchiha's neck.

When Sasuke go to the door of his mansion, with his blond in his arms of course, he realized was unlocked. (2) (A/N: Lets just say that the door was opened already.. -winks-)

He shrugged it off and went inside. While Sasuke was carrying Naruto to his bedroom (which is on the second floor), the blond noticed how beautiful the whole house was. The paintings were by Picasso and some other artists that the author doesnt know.

The walls were painted in pastely colors.

When the horny Uchiha (A/N: -snickers-) got to his bedroom, he opened the door and went to his big ass bed.

He threw Naruto softly on the bed, which made the bed go "poof."

The blond noticed as well that the covers were made out of silk.

Sasuke then crawled over to the blond and began to take off the boy's shirt, reavealing a nice tan upper body.

Naruto sqeaked.

"S-Sasuke!"

He smirked and began to kiss the boy's neck with little nips and sucks.

Naruto began moan lightly, gripping Sasuke's head, pulling him closer.

And behind the closet..without the horny couple not knowing.. there is yaoi fangirl with a camera and videotape in hand.

Her name... is Stacey...

She giggled in her head.

_"Mwahahahahahah... After I get this, I'll give this to Tina...Mwahahahaha!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Me: Done!! Finally! Phew!

Jenna: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! Why do I have to be that fucker's SISTER?!

Sasuke: -leaves-

Me: -laughes nervously-

Jenna: -gets boxing gloves-

Me: O.O Please give me 5 reviews! Please! I sense something good and bad is gonna go down!


	10. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers:

I wont be able to write anymore chapters for 2 weeks... I'M SORRY!! ToT It sucks for me to... I'll be back I promise!! I love you all!! And hopefully you can forgive me!! T-T

Love,

Tina Uzumaki XD


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Okay! Lemon Time!!

Sasuke: Really?! YESH!!

Me: O.O

Sasuke: O.O Lets not speak of this... AT all..

Me: O.O I wont... I dont own Naruto... I wish I did though...

Sasuke: Well... TOO BAD!! The dobe is mine!

Me: :P I also dont own the music...

Sasuke: ...

Me: Anyway... I hope you love this story! Also! Kyu says hi to y'all! -kisses you all in a friendly way-

Sasuke: Dumbass.

Me: Emo. To the story! -does Superman-

XOXOXXLXOXLXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**"I love OJ," means someone talking on the phone.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

He smirked and began to kiss the boy's neck with little nips and sucks.

Naruto began moan lightly, gripping Sasuke's head, pulling him closer.

And behind the closet..without the horny couple not knowing.. there is yaoi fangirl with a camera and videotape in hand.

Her name... is Stacey...

She giggled in her head.

_"Mwahahahahahah... After I get this, I'll give this to Tina...Mwahahahaha!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stacey giggled softly until she heard Naruto say," Ne.. Sasuke.. did you hear something?"

She stopped giggling and heard Sasuke reply," No.."

Stacey got the videocamera and began taping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXX

Sasuke then began to take off Naruto's shirt and his shirt.

He blushed and looked away, which made Sasuke, of course, smirk.

He kissed the blond's neck.

Naruto mewled softly when he found the soft spot behind his ear.

"Nyah...nn.."

Sasuke smirked and went down even further.

He then began kissed his chest.

When he reached a pink nipple, he took in his mouth and began to suck on it, which caused Naruto to arch his back and moan loudly, pulling Sasuke closer to his chest.

"Sasuke! Sasu...Oh god... suck... m-me harder.."

He obliged and sucked harder.

As Sasuke was occupied with the nipple, he began to take off his (Naruto's) pants, along with his boxers.

He let go of the nipple and went to the other one, which was more sensitive than the other.

"Nyah! Ohhh... ahhh.."

The sounds Naruto made Sasuke grow even harder.

As he began to suckle the boy's nubs, Stacey was having nosebleed as she recorded the horny couple behind the closet..

_"Man, this is sooo fucking sexy!,"_ thought the fangirl as she continued to videotape them.

"S-Sasuke...I'm...I..", moaned Naruto as he shook in pleasure.

Sasuke smirked and gave one hard suck and Naruto screamed his name as he came, white cum spruting out of his member.

"Hn... you came early...," whispered Sasuke as he licked the cum off of Naruto's stomach.

"Shut... u-up."

The young Uchiha smirked and went down lower to the boy's anatomy.

Naruto panted and bucked his hips up.

"Please... S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's manhood lightly on the tip with precum coming out of his slit.

The blond moaned lightly and bucked his hips again.

"Please...d-dont... tease.."

Then the young Uchiha smirked and took the whole thing in mouth, deep throating him.

Naruto moaned loudly.

"Ahhhhh!! Sasuke!!"

Sasuke began to bob his head and started to suck on the manhood.

The blond put his hands behind the emo kid's head and tried to push Sasuke to suck him harder.

"Ohhh, god.. Sasu..uke.."

Sasuke gave one hard suck and felt Naruto tighten.

"Sasuke...I'm... I gotta.."

_**-FLASH-**_

Naruto threw his head back and arched his back in a slient scream and came in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke drank up the cum and went back up to kiss Naruto hard.

He tasted himself and moaned lightly.

Sasuke pulled away and put 3 fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Suck."

Naruto looked at him and then smirked.

He took the fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking on them seductively.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto to suck on his fingers.

When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of Naruto's mouth.

He then looked at Naruto, with a serious look on his face.

"S-Sasuke?"

He cupped his whiskered cheek and asked," Are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto smiled and kissed him innocently.

"Yes... I trust you.. I love you so much.."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and then smiled.

He kissed him softly on the lips.

Then Sasuke stuck one finger into him, which made Naruto squirm uncomfortably.

The young Uchiha muttered," sorry." and started to stuck the second finger in him.

Then Naruto screamed in pleasure and arched in pleasure," Ahhhhh! Right there!"

The young Uchiha smirked and then began finger bang him with the third finger, as he hit the blond's sweet spot.

Naruto mewled and moaned.

"Nya! S-Sasuke! Oh, god! Harder!"

Then all the pleasure stopped because his teme took his finger's out.

The blond whined and saw his emo boyfriend get off of him.

Sasuke then took off his pants along with his boxers, his manhood coming out.

When the blond saw the nearly red manhood of Sasuke, he blushed.

_"Thats huge!!"_

Sasuke saw Naruto look at his pride and joy.

He smirked.

"Like you what see?"

The Uzumaki boy looked at the Uchiha and blushed.

Sasuke crawled over to him with a sexy smirk.

Naruto blushed harder and nodded.

The emo kid then opened the blond's legs and placed the tip of his manhood at his entrance, teasing it, making the blond whimper.

"S-Sasuke... please."

Sasuke then pushed in, groaning at the tightness and the hotness.

Naruto arched his back and moaned in pain and pleasure.

When Sasuke reached the hilt, he stayed there so the cute blond can adjust to his big pride and joy.

After some time, (A/N: Four years later... Sasuke: -yanks Tina's ear- STOP THAT YOU BAKA!) Naruto moved his hips, signaling him Sasuke to move.

He got the message and took out his member, leaving the tip in and slammed back to the heat, instantly hitting the prostate.

Naruto moaned loudly and arched his back beautiufully.

"Ahh! Sasu.. Oh, god..."

The emo kid then began to hit the sweet spot, grabbing his hips to go deeper in his uke.

"Naruto.. so.. hot.. and tight.."

The blond boy smirked and moaned out.

"Sasuke... ahh.. so.. big... mnn..and.. hard.."

When he said that, he began to thrust harder into him.

Naruto arched his back in pleasure and moaned loudly.

"Oh, god! Yes! Ah!"

Sasuke smirked and thrusted faster.

The blond boy began to moan uncontroablly.

"Oh... Ahh... Sasu... please.. I need.."

The emo kid then whispered in his dobe's ear, not once ceasing his thrusts," You want what?"

Naruto then began to whimper.

"Please... f-fuck me... like... an animal.. nn."

The Uchiha smirked evilly and began to thrust even harder into him. (A/N: O.O Gosh, Sasuke... kill the poor baby's ass why dontcha?)

The blond boy screamed loudly.

"Sasuke!! Ahh! Nya!"

The Uchiha groaned.

"Oh, f-fuck... Naruto... tighter..."

He then felt his blond angel tighten around his pride and joy.

"S-Sasuke... ahh... I.. gotta.."

"I know... nnn... me.. too.."

Naruto tossed his head back and arched his back.

The Uchiha whispered in his ear," Come for me, my blond angel."

_**-FLASH, giggle-**_

He arched his back and came on Sasuke's stomach.

"S-SASUKE!"

After Naruto came, The emo kid came later in his angel's behind.

"N-Naruto!"

Sasuke took out his member from Naruto's behind and laied down next to him, trying to catch his breath. (A/N: Lets just say that the cum disappeared by me!)

Naruto then cuddled next to Sasuke, making the emo kid hug him.

Then he thought of something.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The emo kid looked at him.

"What?"

"Did you hear any giggles or flashes while we did the nasty?" (A/N: He is so cute and innocent...)

Sasuke tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Now that you think about it."

He got up from the bed and got on his boxers and pants (zipped up and not buttoned.) and went to the closet.

Sasuke's eye twitched at who it is.

"STACEY!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Naruto then asked Sasuke," Who is Stacey?"

The Uchiha looked at his boyfriend and then back the yaoi fangirl.

He yanked her by the arm, with her yelling," Hey! Emo-dude! Watch the arm!"

The blond saw a girl with medium length dirty blond hair, bluish green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black vest and black pants with white Converse and a video camera in her hand, in front of the bed.

Answering Naruto's question, Sasuke said annoyed," She is my best friend.."

He turned to his best friend.

"How the hell did you get in my fucking house?!"

Stacey shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets just say that I found your key underneath the mat."

Sasuke was about to strangle the girl then Naruto's cell went off. (A/N: Yes... He has a cell.)

"Sasuke. Can you please pass me my pants?"

The young Uchiha then got his boyfriend's pants and walked over to him and gave him his pants.

Naruto took the pants and took out his cell.

"Hello?"

**" -sniffle- N-Naruto.."**

Naruto knew who it was on the other line.

It was Kyuubi."

"Kyu, whats wrong?"

More sniffles were heard.

**" N-Naruto.. -sniffles- P-Please come to the hospital.."**

Naruto's heartbeat went fast.

Sasuke and Stacey noticed his troubled look.

"What happened, Kyu?," asked Naruto.

Sobs were heard.

**"T-Tina.. -sobs-"**

The blond flinched.

"What happened to Tina?"

Cries were heard from his oldest sister.

Sasuke walked over to his boyfriend and took the cell phone from his ear and put it on speaker.

**"Tina.. has been shot."**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: Done!! Thank you lord!

Sasuke: Baka.

Me: Emo.

Sasuke: Bitch.

Me: Do you want to take this to Jerry?

Sasuke: Lets go then whore!

Me: Ho!

Sasuke: Read and Review. XP

Me: Gold Digger!

Sasuke: Oh, No, you didnt!

Me: Oh, yes I did! Give me 5 reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Sup, dudes!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: -glares at Sasuke- Anyway.

Sasuke: AngelofHorror doesnt own Naruto... I do...

Me: O.O

Sasuke: She also doesnt own the music...

Me: O.O What the hell are you doing?

Sasuke: ...

Me: Bastard..

Naruto: Hi!

Me and Sasuke: MINE!! -glomps Naruto-

Naruto: O.O Help!!

Me: Read!! Naruto, dont move! I need to see your maids dress. Also, after the nasty, the time in the story is at midnight,

XXOOXOXOXOXOX

**"I love OJ," means someone talking on the phone.**

_"I love OJ," means thoughts or probably flashbacks..._

XOXOXOX3X3X3XDXDXD

_**Recap:**_

Sobs were heard.

**"T-Tina.. -sobs-"**

The blond flinched.

"What happened to Tina?"

Cries were heard from his oldest sister.

Sasuke walked over to his boyfriend and took the cell phone from his ear and put it on speaker.

**"Tina.. has been shot."**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto felt his heart drop.

He couldnt say anything. How would you feel if you heard your sister got shot?

Then Sasuke asked," How did she get shot, Kyu?"

**" -sniffles- I dont k-know... Jenna just told me."**

The emo kid looked at his boyfriend and noticed that Naruto was shakng.

Stacey then told Kyu," Dont worry.. We'll be there.."

After she said that, the yaoi fangirl hung up Naru's cell.

She gave it to him.

"Here."

Sasuke took the cell and hugged Naruto close.

The blond cried sliently.

_"Why? Why Tina?"_

Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away, sniffling.

He got the hint and let go of his blond angel.

Stacey then said," I just gonna go to the hospital... Naruto."

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry.."

Naruto looked at his boyfriend.

Sasuke then caressed his scarred cheek.

Stacey sadly smiled and left the room.

After she left, Naruto got off the bed and walked to get his clothes in slience. (A/N: I healed his soreness!! Fear me!)

Sasuke then walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke.."

The young Uchiha kissed his blond head and let go of his boyfriend so he can get dressed.

And then Sasuke got his shirt and got dressed too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**At the hospital:**_

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the hospital, Naruto ran to the counter (with Sasuke close behind) and asked the nurse with blond hair whose hair is in four ponytails. (A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you guess who this is.)

"What room is Tina Uzumaki in?"

The girl repiled," She is going into surgery. You cant see her right now."

Sasuke asked," Do you know how bad the injury is?"

The girl looked at her clipboard and repiled," Its pretty serious because the bullet left a small hole in her stomach.. And if we dont get it out.. She'll die."

Naruto's blue eyes went wide.

The nurse then said," But If we do the surgery then it'll be a 50-50 chance that she will survive."

Sasuke nodded in understandment.

"Alright.. Can we see her for a minute?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Sorry, sir.. Please take your seats."

Naruto nodded and went to one of the couches and sat down.

Sasuke sat where his boyfriend is and held his hand.

The blond felt tears pouring down his face.

The young Uchiha held his angel close and kissed his head.

Then he heard Stacey say," You didnt get in huh?"

The couple looked at the yaoi fangirl.

Sasuke repiled," No.. We didnt..."

Naruto hid face in the young Uchiha's shoulders and cried.

Sasuke lifted his boyfriend's chin, making him look at him.

Naruto sniffled.

"S-Sasuke.. w-why?"

The young Uchiha kissed him softly on the lips.

Sasuke then wiped Naruto's tears away with his thumb.

"It'll be okay, Naru-koi. She'll be okay."

Naruto smiled and hugged his boyfrined, whispering," Thank you."

Then they heard an "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

They turned their head to Stacey, who had a camera in her hand.

Sasuke's eye twitched and threw a random book at her head.

"Stop that, you baka!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**4:00 in the morning, at the hospital:**_

At 4:00 in the morning, Sasuke fell asleep while sitting down, and Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's lap.

Stacey fell asleep on the couch with a bandaid over the place her best friend threw a book at her head.

Then Naruto heard a muttered, "troublesome" and woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and saw a doctor with a pineapple looking head. (A/N: I'll give 40 million cookies if you can guess who this is.)

Naruto then woke up Sasuke by shaking him.

The young Uchiha shook his head and looked at the doctor, waiting for the news about the Uzumaki girl.

He then pointed at the girl who is still sleeping on the couch.

"What about her?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Dont worry... Thats just a hobo that I dont know. Anyway."

Naruto asked," What about Tina? Did she make it?"

The doctor closed his eyes.

The blond angel teared up.

He prayed that his sister was okay. He loved his sister that much.

The doctor opened his eyes and smiled.

"She's okay.. She made it through the opreation."

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

Sasuke smiled and stood up.

"Can we go see her now?"

The doctor nodded and said," First door. On your right."

Naruto then said, happily," Thank you! Thank you!"

Then the couple walked to the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they got there, Naruto opened the door and saw her sister in her bed, sleeping.

He went by her bedside, grabbed a chair and sat down, and grabbed her hand.

"Tina... I hope you can hear me."

He put the hand on his cheek.

"Please tell me that you are okay.."

Sasuke then stood next to his blond.

Then they heard," Yes, I am okay, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his sister's purplish red eyes, smiling at him.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

"T-Tina."

He gave her a hug on the shoudlers.

He cried," T-Tina.. You are okay..I thought I lost you."

The Uzumaki girl hugged him gently, being very careful about the needles stuck in her arm. (A/N: Please tell me if I got it right because I never been to the hospital before.. and I dont know if that is correct..)

The blond boy pulled away with tears streaming down his scarred cheeks.

Tina then pulled her young brother to her chest.

Naruto felt his sister's heartbeat.

It was soothing. Knowing that she was okay.

She put her hand on his head, saying," I'm alright... As long as you are okay..."

Tina turned to Sasuke and smiled.

He returned the smile and said," I'm glad that you are okay, Cristina.."

Her eye twitched in annoyance and said," Dont call me that, Sasuke.."

He chuckled and went to her other bedside, sitting on a random chair.

Tina looked at her brother, who was asleep soundly on her chest. (A/N: Not incest... They have a very close brother and sister realtionship..)

"Thank you, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha looked at her, questioningly.

"Why?"

The Uzumaki girl repiled with a crack in her voice," Because you made my young brother so happy.."

Sasuke looked at his blond angel and smiled softly.

Tina looked at Sasuke and said," You look like you need some sleep.."

The young Uchiha yawned and said," I guess so.."

He then fell asleep on Tina's hip being careful about her stomach.

The second oldest sibling smiled and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**The Next morning:**_

Naruto woke up from sleep and saw Tina and Sasuke smiling at him.

"Good morning, Naruto."

The blond boy smiled at his sister and kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Good morning, Sis."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips.

The Uzumaki boy wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back.

The young Uchiha wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close.

"Ahem."

They pulled away from the kiss and looked at Tina, who was blushing like crazy.

Then the door bursted open by none other than Stacey.

"Sasuke! You fucking bastard!! Why the fuck did you tell the doctor that I was a hobo?!"

The young Uchiha simply repiled," Because you look like one.."

Stacey glared at him.

Tina then said, happily," Stacey! Hi, cousin!"

The blond turned to Tina and said," Hi, Tina!!"

She went to her bedside and hugged her.

Then Naruto said with innocence," Stacey... are you my cousin?"

Stacey pulled away from Tina's embrace.

"Yup! But you were just a baby.."

Naruto smiled while Sasuke... well..

He then exclaimed," HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TINA'S COUSIN!?"

Stacey was about smartass him when the doctor came in.

"Okay... Ms. Uzumaki.. You're injury was pretty serious but you went through it perfectly. But.."

Everyone looked at the doctor.

"You may not be able to eat the same foods anymore for 2 weeks."

Naruto asked worriedly," Why not?"

The very boredass doctor sighed.

"Because the hold of the stomach was small enough to let the stomach acid get through and possibly destroy your body...But luckily we stitched up pretty quickly before that happened... So also very hot things can mess up your stomach right now.. Once the 2 weeks are up, you are able to eat regular again."

She nodded.

Then the doctor asked," Do you drink alcohol?"

Tina blushed and nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

The doctor repiled," Because you wont be able to drink that either until the 2 weeks over."

Tina whined," Why not?! I cant live without my beer!"

The doctor sighed and muttered "so fucking troublesome".

Then Naruto asked," Will she be able to walk?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes.. But she may need a little assistance."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Will she be able to leave today?"

The doctor said," No.. She needs to stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning."

And with that the very boredass doctor left.

Naruto turned to Tina and sat down on the chair he sat in and caressed his sister's cheek.

"Are you gonna be okay knowing that you cant drink beer anymore?"

The Uzumaki girl pouted.

"I'll be okay... Just dont count the fact that once the two weeks are up, I'll probably drink up to 30 beers.."

The young Uchiha then said," You might have alcohol poisoning.."

Tina rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding.."

Sasuke smirked while Naruto laughed softly.

Stacey then said," Also, I have a new video for you to watch when you get home tomorrow."

The Uzumaki girl chuckled.

"Oh, wow... What other yaoi couple did you video tape?"

The yaoi girl smirked evilly.

"Lets just say that there is one innocent angel and a goth person in it."

Then Naruto and Sasuke yelled," YOU BETTER NOT!!"

Tina looked at them supisously.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads violently.

"N-N-N-No!"

The second oldest looked at her young brother and his boyfriend, disbelievingly.

"Anyway."

She turned to Stacey.

"I need you to step out of the room really quickly."

The yaoi girl nodded and left the room.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki girl.

Tina gestured them to sit at their seats.

The couple sat down on either side of her bed.

Tina then said," I wish I can tell you what happened to me but... I cant remember what happened.."

Naruto looked at her.

"I dont care about that, Tina-nii.. As long as you are not in a coma thats fine with me."

The second oldest sibling smiled at her brother and held his hand.

"I know.."

She then looked at Sasuke.

"You already know what I told you but I'll tell you again.."

The young Uchiha nodded.

Tina continued," If you hurt my brother in any way.."

She squezzed (sp) her brother's hand.

"...I'll beat your fucking ass to a bloody pulp."

Sasuke gluped but nodded.

"I'll never hurt your brother.. I love him way too much to do that."

Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sasu-koi."

Tina smiled at them and held Sasuke's hand.

He flinched.

"Wha..?"

"You are now considered a part of this family... despite the fact that I hate you still.."

Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled.

Tina smiled once again before sleep took over and let go of the couples' hand.

Sasuke and Naruto both got up and left the room quietly.

Once Naruto closed the door to Tina's hospital room, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

He whispered," Come on, my angel. Let's go."

The blond turned around in his boyfriend's embrace, looking at his face.

"Lets go where?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I dont know.. But I want to poke Stacey with a stick."

Naruto giggled.

Then the young Uchiha kissed him hard.

Naruto gasped in the kiss, which earned him a tounge in his mouth.

He allowed it and moaned in the kiss.

"Mnnnn..nn."

Sasuke then began to kiss his neck, which made Naruto moan lightly in protest and grasp his shoulders tightly.

"S-Sasu...nn...we..cant."

He stopped his ministrations on his neck and then went back to kissing his blond angel.

The blond wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss.

What felt like forever, they pulled away, leaving the blond panting and blushing, with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

To Sasuke, he looked sexy.

He licked up the drool and went back to kissing the blond, not even giving him the chance to catch his breath.

"Ahem..."

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to see a blushing nurse and a somewhat bored/ pissed off doctor.

"No PDA in my hospital."

Then the nurse dragged the doctor by the arm, saying," Leave the cute couple alone, Dr. Nara."

The doctor repiled," Oh, be quiet, Nurse Temari."

Once they were gone ( and Naruto finally caught his breath), the blond asked innocently," What happened while I was at a daze?"

Sasuke turned back to the blond and smirked.

"Want me to show you right now?"

Naruto blushed heavily and pulled away from his boyfriend's grasp playfully.

"You pervert."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto close to him, leaving the hospital with him with Stacey for them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Me: I is done!

Sasuke: I wanted to do it in hospital.

Naruto: (blushes) I didnt!

Sasuke: (smirks) Yes you did.

Me: Oi! No fighting!

Sasuke: Shut up!

Naruto: Hey, dont be mean to my sister!

Me: Thank you, Naruto.

Sasuke: XP

Naruto and Me: Read and Review and leave at least 6 reviews!

Sasuke: And I said give me a kinky dress for my blond angel to wear!

Naruto and Me: (blushes)


End file.
